The Funeral
by CharlotteLindsayBass
Summary: His breath was on her skin for a moment or two before she felt it, his teeth tearing her delicate skin sending warm blood gushing out, turning cold when France’s winter air met it. Chuck Blair Vampires Love Review
1. Prologue

*The Funeral*

Chapter 1

*Prologue*

* * *

_France_

_November 22, 1804_

The fabric of Blair Waldorf's dress billowed in the wind along with the few brunette curls that had escaped from her bun as she walked the grounds of her family's estate with Serena Van Der Woodsen; the latter's golden hair flowing behind them. Serena had moved from Germany to France the year she turned three. Blair's mother and Father moved from Austria to France four years before her birth.

Serena's skin was tanned despite the late month of the year and as she walked hand in hand with her fair skinned best friend, Serena seemed to shine, almost reflecting the sun or so Blair thought. The blonde's blue eyes sparkled as she took in all the aromatic flowers planted in the Waldorf's garden. Blair's deep brown eyes were instead more interested in the vines adorning the outside wall of the estate next door.

"Oh, Blair do you not just love roses?" Serena's voice came from the ground as she crouched to smell a blood red rose.

"Yes, ma Cherie they are lovely. However I do not understand how they still live in the month of November." Blair said looking at Serena's hair, long ago let down after her maid spent hours fixing it just right, now matted by the wind.

"Perhaps they are being watered well." Serena suggested.

"Maybe they have come to wish me a happy birthday." Blair suggested jokingly.

"I do not think they work like that." Serena obviously did not comprehend Blair's jest.

"Well, I choose to believe it is magic and they are still blooming just for us." Blair giggled to Serena, fully content to continue with her comedic venture as long as Serena could stand it, which was usually not that long.

"Blair your imagination runs wild with you." Serena remarked, fed up with her best friend's uncharacteristically childish behavior.

"My imagination? You still believe that monsters reside under your bed."

"I hear creaking in the night."

"It is just your mother's bed frame, dear."

"Blair!" Serena practically shouted, looking around to ensure no one heard.

"I told you of my mother's male friends in confidence." Serena whispered, referring to the men Lilian Van Der Woodsen brought to her family's dwelling late at night and ushered them quickly into her bed chambers, trying to keep their presence from her children to no avail.

Blair had been witness to this behavior many times, just in the past year and it was always a different man every time, except a two week period where a man named Rufus Humphrey came every day. A dreadfully poor musician, he had always seemed upset when he visited; Blair had assumed it was because of the passing of his son and daughter, who had been brutally murdered not two years before he met Lily.

His son Daniel had been only eighteen when he was killed; his daughter Jennifer had been sixteen. Rufus' wife, Allison left him shortly after their deaths to travel to America, right near the time Serena's father left them to move to an unknown location.

"And I was speaking of it in confidence Serena."

"No you were not."

"Do you see anyone but us, any open windows, any maids, gardeners, work staff? No you do not and I will tell you why, because I think before I speak."

"No, but we-"

"Miss Blair?" Dorota Blair's polish maid interrupted what surely would have been an interesting argument.

"Yes Dorota." Blair replied easily, smiling lightly at the woman.

"Your papa wish to speak to you in study."

"Thank you, Dorota." She turned to Serena. "Would you excuse me for a moment, Serena?"

"Of course Blair."

Blair turned around, making the skirt of her pale green empire waist dress swish at her feet. She walked to the house leisurely. When she reached the hallway leading to her father's study she heard muted voices coming from under the door, as she neared the study her father's joyous voice became more distinct as did the other voice, this one sounding deeper, more brooding, and infinitely more mysterious than her father's. She knocked lightly on the door and it creaked open seconds later.

"Father." Both men turned toward her and she immediately took note of the unknown man's features, feeling her temperature rise slightly along with her heart rate. She saw what resembled a smirk on his features, although she did not think he had quite mastered the art of smirking just yet.

She shook herself out of her odd thoughts to say. "Dorota said you wished to speak with me."

"Ah yes, darling I would like for you to meet an acquaintance of mine." Her father said as he stepped out from behind his desk. "This is Carter Baizen."

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Waldorf." Mister Baizen said in his thick English accent stepping forward to take her hand in his, placing a light kiss on the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord." Blair said curtseying, earning an amused look from Mister Baizen.

"I wish you a happy birthday, Miss Waldorf, although almost a fortnight belated, and my I say eighteen looks stunning on you."

"You may, Mister Baizen."

"Please call me Carter."

"Alright, what can I do for you on this lovely day_ Carter_?"

"I wish for you to attend a small gathering at my residence later this evening."

Blair nearly choked on the breathe she just took; she heard all the gossip involving Mister Baizen's small gatherings. She did not think it was wise to attend anything _Carter_ was attending if you ever wanted a husband.

"I regretfully must decline your invitation Mister Baizen."

"You could invite that blonde girl you are around all the time and her brother if that will sway your hand in my direction." _Carter's_ soothing voice did a lot to change her mind as did the pressing look her father sent her from behind Mister Baizen's head.

"Well, then I suppose that would be alright, my lord." He looked amused again. "I will send a carriage this evening at, shall we say seven o'clock." He gave a slight nod of his head. "Good day, Miss Waldorf."

"Good day, my lord."

The second his footsteps disappeared down the hall her mother came bustling in.

"Oh, Blair darling this is wonderful. I have the perfect dress for you to wear, I mean you may look drab compared to Serena, but we will just have to work with what we've got."

"Eleanor, she will look beautiful no matter what." Her father spoke up for the first time since introducing Mister Baizen.

Her mother looked at her father. "Of course she will, Harold." Eleanor said disbelievingly, she then turned to Blair. "Maybe you'll find a suitor tonight."

Blair who was sensing an argument and truthfully did not want to hear her mother insult her further decided to interrupt. "Mother, Father please excuse me but I must inform Serena of our invitation."

"Of course darling, you both need an appropriate amount of time to prepare." Her mother's voice came out sugary sweet, making bile rise in Blair's throat.

* * *

Blair practically ran back outside in search of her best friend. She walked to the garden to find Serena sitting on a bench next to the roses, staring out into space.

"What are you thinking of, Serena?"

Serena's head snapped in Blair's direction when she heard her name being called.

"I was thinking of nothing, just trying to find shapes in the clouds." She said with a fake smile.

"So your father then?"

Serena's smile faltered. "Was it that obvious?"

"When two people have known each other as long as we have, of course it is obvious."

"I just do not understand how someone can leave their family, their own children and not even write or visit. It is like we do not even exist." Blair moved to place her arms around her friend as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I know it is a terrible thing he has done Serena. On a lighter note you and Eric are accompanying me to a 'small gathering' at the Baizen Estate this evening."

Serena pulled back to look at Blair, a smile now on her features. She grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her off the bench.

"Come Blair, we must look fabulous for tonight."

* * *

Blair and Serena were both dressed in cap sleeve, empire waist, dresses despite the late month of the year. Serena's a light shade of gold with designs embroidered in a darker shade of gold across the skirt of the dress. Blair's dress while the same silhouette was made of white silk with nothing to decorate the clothing, the only color associated with her outfit for the evening was her mother's necklace adorned with rubies which she wore around her neck and the dark red shawl wrapped tightly around her body, shielding her from November's harsh winds. Serena wore a dark blue shawl; it matched her sapphire bracelet perfectly.

The carriage halted outside the Baizen 'estate', Blair felt it shamed _Carter's_ home to call it an estate. She felt it deserved a name like mansion or castle. It was humongous with miles and miles of trees lightly scattered around a shimmering clear blue lake.

The inside was even more breathtaking, expensive paintings hung on the walls, statues from Greece were stationed throughout the residence, and suits of armor guarded all visible hallways. Rich fabrics in deep colors covered the windows, keeping the wind from entering. The 'estate' was filled with items from different places and times, somehow fitting as if they belonged in this place together.

Mister Baizen was now seen walking towards them, presumably to greet them.

"Princess." He said when he arrived, bending to place a chaste kiss on the back of her hand for the second time today.

"Did you just call me princess, Mister Baizen?"

"I told you to call me Carter and yes I did call you princess, because I cannot imagine you being anything less than that." Blair blushed at his statement, biting her lip.

"Then I shall still call you My Lord if you are allowing yourself to call me what you like." She then saw two people appear behind Carter, one looked oddly familiar.

"If that is what you wish, princess." He looked to his side. "These are my companions, Daniel and Jonathon."

Jonathon kissed Blair and Serena's hands before he engrossed himself in conversation with Eric. Daniel reached forward taking Eric's hand shaking it; he then placed a kiss on Blair's hand, he reached Serena's hand last letting his lips linger on her skin.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen, was it?" Daniel asked Serena when he finally let go of her hand

"Yes." She said, her voice sounding choked.

"I wonder if you would like a tour."

"That would be lovely." She let him take her hand and lead her away.

Blair then realized that she was alone with Carter, Eric having left with Jonathon while Serena was talking to Daniel.

"Princess, would you like to go for a walk with me? Then garden is beautiful this time of night."

When they reached the garden all the air left her lungs, it was literally breathtaking.

"It is beautiful, My Lord."

"Nothing compared to you, princess."

She turned to look at him, entranced by the small smile on his lips. She hadn't even realized he had moved closer until he was standing as close as he could to her without touching.

"You are so beautiful." A light blush overtook her cheeks at his comment.

"Would you mind if I kissed your cheek, princess?" He questioned, already moving closer to her.

"No, of course not."

He leaned down, his lips brushing her cheek lightly before he moved to her mouth. His lips pressed against hers insistently while he pulled her tightly against his body, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Her hands pushed at his chest as she attempted to pull her mouth away from his to scream for him to stop.

He finally removed his mouth but before she had the chance to yell his hand was covering her mouth as his lips slid across her cheek, then descended her neck.

His breath was on her skin for a moment or two before she felt it, his teeth tearing her delicate skin sending warm blood gushing out, turning cold when France's winter air met it. The pain of her skin ripping as his teeth dug in was nothing compared to the almost unbearable pain of her blood being sucked from her body. It felt as if she was being poisoned, starting at her neck and spreading throughout her whole body. She collapsed into his arms when her limbs gave out.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she had to stop him, so she bit the hand covering her mouth as hard as she could, drawing a metallic taste into her mouth when she broke the skin. He pulled it back quickly, letting her scream to her heart's content; it would be useless soon enough anyway.

Suddenly Serena and Eric were running out to the garden, Daniel and Jonathon following them. Eric reached Carter, hitting him repeatedly until Blair was dropped to the ground. She screamed for the pain to stop as she trashed and writhed on the grass. The last thing Blair saw was Eric and Serena being grabbed, blood streaming down their bodies, pooling on the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: This is my second story. Please review. Enjoy (hopefully).**

**Do you guys want more background on vampire stuff or just Chuck and Blair interrupted by flashbacks?**


	2. Waking Up

*The Funeral*

Chapter 2

*Waking Up*

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_November 26, 1804_

Blair's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a doorknob turning; she quickly shut her eyes pretending to be in a deep set sleep. The door swung open and loud footsteps echoed across the floor, increasing in volume until they stopped abruptly next to her.

"I know that have been awakened, you can stop playing like a child." An unidentified voice came from the direction of the aforementioned footsteps. This voice, unlike _Carter's_ was accented with French undertones instead of English.

Blair opened her eyes and turned over on the sheets of the bed she now realized she was laying on, to see whom the unfamiliar voice belonged to. She saw the man named Daniel standing before her, his clothing wrinkled with hair his hair in an untidy mess.

The night she met him suddenly filled her mind causing her to jump back on the bed, attempting to get as far away from him as possible. Her hand immediately went to her neck, she felt two small holes.

"Those will close up once you get to full strength." Daniel said eyeing her neck.

"Where is my mother's necklace? She will surely kill me when I return home without it."

"You need not worry about her killing you over her necklace, it is perfectly safe and besides you are already dead."

"What? I am not dead."

"Yes you are."

"Then how am I sitting in front of you?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer her question but was interrupted.

"Let me field that inquiry Daniel." Mr. Baizen said from the doorway.

Daniel hesitated eliciting a terrifying growl from Carter, he glanced at Blair for a moment before eventually turning away, making his exit from the room. Carter walked toward the bed slowly; he stopped next to it, taking a seat in a chair situated next to Blair. He placed his hand on top of the sheets, attempting to grab her hand but Blair quickly scooted to the other side of the bed, as far from him as possible.

"There is no need to be afraid, Princess." He stated calmly.

"Really, because the punctures made in my neck from your teeth beg to differ."

"I understand that you are afraid but it would do us both a world of good if you would just listen to me."

"If you must, My Lord." She said exasperatedly.

"I must, Princess." She looked at him expectantly, earning a chuckle before he continued. "I have made you vampire."

"You mean you have made me a children's fable told to entice fear?" She said in a joking manor.

"It is anything but a fable, Princess." He gave her a pressing look before continuing. "It was an accident, my turning you, I would have just finished you off but your friends interrupted us. I would have rather just watch you die on the ground in agony from blood loss but you had some of my blood when you bit my hand. I didn't notice you were being turned until it was too late."

"What about Serena and Eric?"

"It seems as though you taught them hand biting also."

"So they were turned into vampires too?"

"Yes, unfortunately, but all is well. My children seem to have taken to your friends."

"Children?"

"Daniel and Jonathon, I turned them."

"Who turned you?"

"That is a story for another day, Princess."

"Wait, oh my goodness, my parents, have they been told?"

"Yes, your funeral is tonight."

"Can I go?"

"Why would you want to put yourself through that, Princess?"

"I have my reasons, My Lord." She said quietly, averting her eyes.

Her vision drifted across the room before they found Carter again.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Princess."

"Where are we?"

"An apartment in the city." She gave a quizzical look. "I could not leave your bloody body on the floor in my house."

A pocket watch was pulled from his pocket. "If you want to attend your funeral you and Daniel best leave now."

"Why aren't you coming?"

"I have some pressing matters to attend to." He stood from his chair and started walking towards the door.

"I almost forgot." He turned around and brought her mother's necklace into view.

He walked to Blair, placing the necklace on her lap before bring an identical ruby ring from his pocket, sliding it onto her right ring finger.

"Don't ever take this off."

"Why?"

"You will burn in the sunlight, catch fire and truly die."

He turned around and left the room, just before a man of about twenty came in with Daniel.

"Drink this." He said to Blair.

"Drink what?"

He sat the man on the bed next to Blair.

"Normally your maker is supposed to help with your first feeding, but he's otherwise engaged."

"What do I do?"

"Put your face against his neck and just breathe in the scent of his blood and your body should do the rest."

She did as he said and soon felt the sensation of her vampire teeth coming through her gums, surprising her with how painless the act was; she then pierced through the barrier separating her from her sustenance. The young man squirmed beneath her as the blood moved into her mouth before sliding down her throat, filling her whole body with glorious warmth.

When she was finished she let the body drop to the floor with a loud thud. Drops of blood slid down her chin, turning cold against her skin. She wiped the drops with the back of her hand in a very unladylike manner.

Removing the covers, she went in search of Eric and Serena.

* * *

Blair stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the ceremony below. She watched from behind the black veil hiding her features from those gathered in black. Her mother did not shed one tear for her only child, just stood with a stony expression on her face, looking down at the wooden coffin. Her father on the other hand cried the full service, not stopping once. It almost seemed as if their roles were reversed, mother trying to hold the fragile pieces of life together as the father was wracked with grief and despair.

"I was not brave enough to attend my own funeral, my sister was." Daniel said quietly from beside her.

"When was yours?" She asked still looking at the proceedings.

"About two years ago. You know I am from your town." This caused her to turn away from the events transpiring below.

"That must be why you look so familiar."

"Yes, I am that poor pathetic thing Daniel Humphrey."

"If you are here then where is Jennifer?"

"She left not long after she was turned to serve the _Vampire Queen_."

"You have a queen?"

"_We_ have a queen, yes." He turned back to the funeral after his statement.

"Who is in that coffin, Daniel?"

"A drowned body from the lake."

"Did you drown it?"

"No, it drowned itself."

* * *

_London Border_

_July 16, 1897_

Blair Waldorf, now Waller, sat on a train headed towards London, England staring at the ruby ring that adorned her right hand.

"Blair?" Serena's voice called out. Blair looked up momentarily distracted by Serena's sapphire ring, it seemed newer, shinier than Blair's. Then again everything of Serena's seemed better in Blair's eyes.

"Yes Serena?"

"We were just wondering what the plan was again."

"Why not just ask Carter?"

"I think he started to get hungry because he went off with some blonde girl a little while ago and he had that look in his eyes."

Blair let out an aggravated breath; she could not understand why he could not wait two hours to feed.

"The plan is the same as it always is, we find someone we want, we feed on them, then we are done."

"Or you could just have a free for all frenzy right now." Carter drawled from the aisle.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a _rampage_, Princess." He said taking his seat next to her.

"No, we all get one and you already had yours." She said motioning to the drop of blood on the side of his mouth.

"I can have as many as I want." He said in a superior tone. "Besides Princess, let's not forget who gave you your immortality. I can take it away too."

He tried to look as if he was thinking but failed greatly. "You know, maybe I should kill you, your just a thorn in everyone's side. Maybe I'll stake you or set you on fire, I could always just rip your pretty little head off or maybe I'll take that ring off your dainty finger and watch you burn in the sun's rays."

They glared at each other until Serena's bubbly voice broke through the silence, doing her best Blair impersonation. "Alright, I think that is quite enough. We all get one from this point on and yes that means Carter gets one and only one more. Now, Blair and Carter separate until you can be nice."

"As you wish my grandchild." Carter said from his seat.

* * *

_New York_

_February 22, 1926_

"Hurry up or we'll be late." Blair said looking back at Eric as she ran, the long strands of beads on her dress clinking together. She gripped the jewelry box tightly in her hand as she ran quickly to the club where they were meeting the others.

"You know for such a small girl you run very fast."

"I am a vampire. It comes with the territory."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"We're here." She said as they rounded the corner, immediately spotting the club called Victrola.

"Do you smell blood?" Blair asked as they got closer to the door.

"I guess they started the party without us."

She ran through the open door, leaving Eric behind her in the drizzling rain. She took tentative steps forward, seeing the floor littered with bloodied bodies with Serena, Carter, Dan, and Jonathon standing over them practically covered in blood.

Blair dropped her box and ran forward. "What have you done?"

"Don't worry Blair; we saved you and Eric a few." Serena said through blood stained lips.

Blair backed away from them when Carter stepped forward.

"It's called a massacre, Princess. We've been talking about doing one for a while now and finally just went for it."

Blair backed up even more, stopping when she felt a body behind her. She turned to see it was Eric with a shocked and disgusted look on his face.

"What have you done?" It seemed to be the only thing Blair could say.

"Blair honey are you upset we didn't wait for you?" Serena asked taking a step forward.

"Stay away from us you _monsters_." Blair said acidly.

"Blair." Serena said reaching her blood soaked hands forward.

"Who are you?" She looked into Serena's eyes once more before running out the door, Eric following closely behind.

"Come back here, Princess." Carter shouted down the alley they were in.

Blair turned around. "You control me no longer, My Lord." Before running away at lightning speed with Eric.

"Leave her, Serena, we'll get her back eventually. She has to get her mother's necklace eventually." She heard Carter say before she ran as far away from New York as possible.

* * *

_New York_

_November 2, 2008_

She jolted from her slumber, trying to pull in breath after useless breath, she was shaking, terrified. It seemed terribly human to pant but Blair supposed it was a natural reaction to the things that haunted her sleep, these nightmares. Although they weren't really nightmares, just memories of things best left forgotten, for if she forgot, even for just one moment, then she could pretend it was all just a dream. She could pretend she wasn't ice cold to the touch, pretend she didn't drink blood; pretend she wasn't this monster_ he_ had made her.

She climbed out of her silk sheets then slipped her robe on. She walked down the stairs leading to the first floor of her penthouse.

"Good morning, Blair."

"Eric."

"Are you alright? I heard noise coming from your room last night."

"I'm fine." He gave her a pressing look. "I was just remembering all the times with _Carter_ and _Serena_ and-" She clamped her mouth shut.

"It's okay for you to say his name."

"Whose name? I don't know what you're speaking of." She giggled out.

"Just go get ready for school."

"Yes sir." She said with a salute.

* * *

They were in their limo, her foot tapped endlessly against the floor as Eric's fingers drummed against his knee. They were dressed in uniforms as they waited impatiently for the car to stop in front of their new school.

The limo slowed gradually, coming to a stop outside St. Jude's and Constance Billiard.

"Are you ready?" Eric wondered aloud.

"Aren't I always?"

"Then shall we?" Eric said, his hand ushering her towards the door.

* * *

Chuck Bass sat with his breakfast; her name was something like Cindy or Samantha.

He heard whispers and looked up to see every students head turn towards a new arrival. The blonde currently on his arm had also turned to look; she got a text then turned to him.

"That's two new students." He really didn't care. "There's a girl, her name is Blair Waldorf and a boy, his name is Eric, he's her step-brother. Their parents just died in a plane crash and since she's eighteen she took custody of him."

"All that from one text?"

"Gossip girl writes a lot of stuff." She said in a huff and turned away from him.

He was about to say something along the lines of either stop acting like a two year old or I'm sorry please screw me when shiny brunette curls caught his attention.

He looked up and saw what must have been Blair Waldorf walk by. He was instantly entranced by the headband placed atop the curls, the uniform that fit perfectly in all the right places, the ruby red lips. Hell, he thought everything was perfect. He had to have her.

"Ugh, did you see her jewelry; it looks like she took it out of a Cracker Jack box and those knock-off designer clothes, please." The blonde whose name escaped him said when she noticed his lust filled eyes glued to the new arrival.

The brunette's chocolate eyes moved in their direction and she smirked as if she knew exactly what had been said. Then she disappeared inside the Constance building.

* * *

**Chapter two, I hope it didn't disappoint. Review.**


	3. This Temporary Life

*The Funeral*

Chapter 3

*This Temporary Life*

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I forgot to put a disclaimer for the last two chapters. I also forgot to thank my story reviewers and the people who added my story to their alerts, so thank you.**

**Sorry it took so long, I got distracted by shiny things.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

He spotted her at lunch, sitting in the courtyard alone. She wore white tights, the color almost an exact match to the paleness of the skin on the hand she rested on her thigh, her blue pleated skirt moved softly with the wind that was blowing lightly through the courtyard, the white blouse that accompanied the ensemble was tight against the curves her upper body so easily sported until it disappeared into the top of her skirt. Brunette curls fell over her shoulders, barely held back from her face with a thin blue and white headband. It was just a uniform like every other girl's but hers put all theirs to shame.

His footsteps echoed lightly against the cement as he walked across it, stopping in front of her.

"You know, if you're trying to stay skinny, this non eating habit is working overtime." Chuck said eyeing the untouched yogurt Blair had sitting in front of her before letting his eyes roam her body once again.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Her sultry voice asked, not turning her eyes away from the yogurt.

"No, I'm just someone who cares desperately about the lack of meat on Upper East Side bones."He replied with a perfectly perfected smirk.

"Well, there's a nice group of anorexic models over there desperately waiting for you to worry about them."She said pointing a perfectly manicured finger in their general direction.

He followed the line of her finger before scoffing. "I'd much rather spend my time with you."He said as he took a seat next to her.

She whipped her head to the side, taking in this unknown man's proximity, before letting her eyes drift up to meet his, displaying the deep amber color of hers and caramel persuasion of his.

Her doe eyes had startled him, the childlike orbs contrasting deeply with the teasing red lips she sported. Actually they contrast with everything, from her body to her voice. He expected dark calculating eyes, much like his own or maybe even the vacant eyes of his many vapid conquests, but no, instead he found eyes that held such innocence of a five year old girl, not the eighteen year old woman who sat next to him.

"Who's your friend?" Eric asked as he sat down.

"I don't know he's yet to tell me his name." Turning to Eric quickly to answer before looking back to Chuck questioningly.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He said as if it were obvious, extending his hand towards Blair.

"Who?" Blair asked back, looking down at his hand.

"Blair, his family owns Bass Industries." Eric answered before leaning towards Chuck, taking his outstretched hand and saying. "I'm Eric Van Der Woodsen."

He pulled his ice cold hand from Chuck's then grabbed a hesitant Blair's equally icy hand and placing it in Chuck's he said. "This is my sister, Blair Waldorf."

She pulled her hand from his when the introductions were over. Her hand felt as if it had been burned by the heat emanating from his body.

"So where did you two move here from?" Chuck asked, moving closer to Blair.

"France, but didn't you're girlfriend already tell you that?"

"One I don't do girlfriends, unless they're someone else's, two how could you possibly know she said that? You must have been at least a mile away."

"I was only one hundred feet away and your _girlfriend_ doesn't know how to whisper."

"Not my girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth.

"It sure looked like it this morning." She realized she enjoyed irritating this man.

"Jealous, Waldorf?"

"You wish, Bass."

The bell signifying the end of lunch rang.

"Bye." Blair said both smirking as he stood up from the table and walked back inside St. Jude's.

"I probably won't see you until after eleven tonight." Eric said from beside her.

"Where are you going until eleven?"

"Well unlike you I actually made friends today." He said getting up from the table, quickly noticing the glare she sent his way. "Relax I'm kidding. I'll see you later."

"See you."

"You know if you're going to be anyone in this school you shouldn't be hanging around with the likes of Chuck Bass." Blair turned towards the unknown voice, seeing a brunette girl.

"That's very good advice number three."

"What did you just call me?"

"Well, I'm queen bee and you're minion number three."

"No, I'm queen P."

"No, I really don't think you are." Blair spoke in a low tone staring into the eyes of this difficult young girl.

"I guess I'm not really queen am I."

"No but you are going to return this book to the library for me." Blair said handing her a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ before turning away and walking into Constance.

* * *

She finally returned to her penthouse around ten, after having acquainted herself with her new lackeys.

Penelope had been insufferable the duration of the time they spent together, even after Blair glamoured her five full times. Hazel had been almost as bad as Penelope, acting as the latter's shadow three quarters of the night until she realized that Blair had now become queen of the school. Kati and Iz had been the only durable parts of the evening.

She looked around the downstairs of her empty penthouse after turning the lights on, though they didn't really help. Dark colors engulfed the entirety of the penthouse; most every wall was covered in dark shades of gray, some with intricate designs painted on them usually in lighter tones of gray, a few in black. Every now and then a deep purple wall would appear out of nowhere, effectively matching almost every piece of furniture in the penthouse.

In the dining room the purple was found on the cushions of the black chairs that surrounded the equally black table. The sitting room had two couches of the same violet hue, one on each side of a coffee table, also black, a white tray atop it, housing small purple trinkets.

Blair walked to the study, every wall covered in bookshelves. Ignoring the abundance of books she found herself walking towards a book she wished she didn't have. It was a first edition of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_; it wasn't so much the book that she read when she was alone but the note tucked away inside.

It always said the same thing,

_Princess,_

_I wish you a happy one hundredth birthday on this the day of your beginning._

_I assume I could make reference of it being our anniversary as well, a prompt to give you glorious and most likely expensive gifts. _

_This is why I have chosen this particular gift for you, given to me by the hands of William Shakespeare himself._

_The way he has so subtly written of the bloodshed makes my teeth emerge in want, a silent unfulfilled wish to be in the story._

_On the note of my teeth, I feel I must inform you I have yet to rid myself of the taste your sweet blood coated my mouth with all those years ago._

_I still taste it on my tongue each time I swallow._

_Enjoy your doomed love story, Princess._

_Sincerely,_

_Carter_

She still cringed at the arrogant way his name was written in black ink. When his name was spoken so highly in society however is when she wants to set the record straight for them, these people who spoke so adoringly of his accomplishments in New York obviously knew nothing of the real him, the monster he truly was.

Blair left the study book in hand and started her walk back to the sitting room. She stopped in the hallway, staring down at the array of pictures set on a table, one in particular catching her eye as it always did and she picked it up. This picture in particular was a rarity, one where her smile reached her eyes and her hair hung in loose curls, falling delicately over her flowing white gown. The man standing next to her in his tuxedo, his almost black hair blowing in the wind, was the cause of such a smile being drawn from her, his features sporting an identical display of joviality.

She felt tears threaten to emerge from her eyes, one almost escaped before she felt the shift in the room.

"I know you are here, so stop being a spineless coward lurking in the shadows and just show yourself." Her voice came forth with no evidence of the tears from moments before.

"I have no need to lurk in the shadows, my lady. I have only just arrived and had no time to announce my presence." A man's voice came from behind her.

The man walked forward, stopping inches away from her. He looked over her shoulder, recognizing the picture immediately.

"I remember that day vividly." He said quietly.

"As do I Daniel." She walked to the sitting room, picture in hand and sat down gracefully on the couch. Daniel followed her, taking a seat across from her.

"After all it was my wedding day." She said, looking up from the picture and into Daniel's eyes. A small sad smile crossed her lips briefly.

"I remember every detail, everything that transpired yet I find myself unable to remember the date. The days all blend together now."

"March, 16, 1911." She replied quickly, she looked back down at the picture and began speaking slowly. "I will never forget the day my Anthony was taken from me."

_London, England_

_March 16, 1911_

_12:36 p.m._

"_I do." Blair said as tears of pure joy rolled from her eyes._

"_You may kiss the bride." The mister's happiness at seeing the man he had known since his birth twenty two years prior getting married was evident in his voice._

_Anthony lifted her veil, revealing the tear tracks. He leaned close to her, his smooth voice loud enough for only her hear._

"_Are you happy my darling?"_

"_I am ecstatic, my love." He kissed her then in a chaste movement, earning cheers from their audience._

_She felt Serena turn her around, giving her a tight hug, whispering in her ear "I'm so happy for you, B." _

_Her husband grabbed her hand, pulling her down the aisle of the church, the wedding party followed closely after them._

_They reached the fresh air outside of the church and a photographer was waiting for them. They smiled at the camera and then Anthony leaned in and kissed her cheek briefly while the man was looking the other way._

"_I will love you forever." His voice, thick with emotions whispered into her hair._

"_And I you." She whispered back._

_A man she instantly recognized as Carter walked up in a low brimmed hat, hiding his face._

"_Congratulations to the happy couple." He leaned forward and Blair saw the glint of silver in the sunlight, before she could process what had happened Carter was running down the street with numerous men following him and Anthony was gasping for breath in a pool of his own blood._

_She dropped to the ground beside his body, tears choking her as her hand rested on his chest, blood covering it. Serena was kneeling on the ground, hugging her from behind as she fell against his body, not caring if blood covered her dress. She was barley suppressing the want for his blood, but she could not leave him._

_The local doctor, who was in attendance knelt next to Blair and Anthony, he took Anthony's wrist checking the pulse. He took out his pocket watch._

"_Time of death, 12:40 p.m." He said looking at Blair wearily._

_They finally peeled Blair off his body and Serena dragged her inside, where Carter was waiting._

"_Princess, let me explain." She walked past him, not bothering to glance in his direction._

_She did not speak to him for eleven years, until that night in New York, where she left him, them, for good._

"Blair, it was what he felt was best."

"Yes, Carter killing my husband just four minutes after we were married was defiantly best for everyone."

"He didn't me-"

"I'm sure that massacre in 1926 was what was best, also."

Her back was crashed into the wall just moments after she uttered that statement, she was held against the wall by his hand around her neck.

"I already feel grief surrounding that day; I do not need your patronizing guilt as well."

She flung him off of her by the pressing of her hands against his chest, sending him flying through the room. His form crushing the coffee table beneath him when he landed.

"You forget that despite my being younger than you, I am stronger and faster than you will ever be." She said walking to his body, her form looked down with disdain before it was thrown, landing on the stairs, narrowly avoiding the railing.

"You are one hypocritical bitch, walking around as though you hate us when you are one of us. You make Serena feel the guilt every day and you have not seen each other in eighty two years. You walk around reeking of them, these humans that you love so much yet you still feed on them." He said advancing towards her, the leg of the broken coffee table in his right hand.

"That is the only way to survive this damned existence, I do not kill anymore only feed. Do not speak of me causing anyone guilt, if I did it was deserved."

Daniel reached her body still lying on the stairs. He grabbed her hair, pulling her up until the jagged edge of the piece of wood in his hand touched her chest, directly above her heart.

"It would be so easy for me to kill you."

"I am not resisting, if killing me is what you deem necessary then I will trust your judgment." She did not even wince as he jabbed the wood into her chest more. It looked as if she wanted to be rid of this life.

"You are so much braver than I, or even _him_. It amazes me how you could not cry or beg for your life."

"What good would begging for this _existence_ do if you have already set your mind to this decision?"

He dropped her back to the stairs along with the on the spot stake before standing up and starting a path to the exit of this penthouse.

"I am just a forewarning, he will come for you himself soon enough." He did not bother turning around and just walked out the door after his statement.

"I know." She stated meekly into the empty air of her home.

The steps of her heels made no noise as she walked to the ruined coffee table; she found the purple trinkets crumbling to dust on the floor. She bent down to clean the mess, her legs collapsed beneath her at what she saw.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked down at the smashed glass of the picture frame, its contents ripped in half. Anthony on one side of broken table, Blair on the other and somehow their smiles seemed to have disappeared when the black and white photo was ripped.

She stood up as an uncontrollable need to leave her home overtook her. She looked at the tears in her outfit and decided to change; once she had she threw on her coat and walked out the door a clear destination in her mind.

She frantically rushed out of the building, passing a very confused Chuck Bass sitting in his limo. His driver was told to follow her and so they did.

* * *

Eric arrived home earlier than expected, when he entered the penthouse he immediately smelled another vampire's scent, upon walking in further he found the broken furniture and no Blair. He stepped closer to the table and spotted the torn picture. He rushed out of the apartment to reach her; he knew exactly where she would be.

***

She knew it may be a bit odd that she would come here of all places when she was upset. Something about the atmosphere in Victrola called her in, even if a murder scene at which she was present and the severing of lifelong friendships had taken place here.

The abandoned building was the perfect place to not be interrupted and just transport you to a different place and time when things were much less complicated. She liked to think of it as her own personal dance studio, where she would perfect her more than two hundred years of private training.

***

Chuck emerged from his limo in front of the abandoned club; he didn't understand why Blair would come here in the middle of the night.

He opened the door quietly and found Blair standing in front of an orange couch staring at the stage. She slid her coat down her arms to reveal a black leotard with a sheer pink skirt covering it. She walked up the stairs to the stage and started her dance, twirling around the stage gracefully as if to ensure Chuck would stay in his place.

He couldn't look away and he didn't until he felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder. He looked to his side and found her brother Eric standing there.

"You are quite infatuated with my sister aren't you?" He said as he sent a sly smirk Chuck's way.

"I don't do crushes." Chuck replied looking back at the stage.

"She'll kill you if she catches you here you know."

"I kind of figured."

"It's time to leave now Chuck."

"Goodbye Eric. See you at school."

He turned around and walked to his limo but waited around until they left together, leaning closely together as if having a private conversation, but their mouths weren't moving.

* * *

**A/N: I do know actual ballet terms, I just thought it would be weird if Chuck knew them since the dancing was in his perspective.**

**I hope this chapter was up to everyone's high expectations. Review!**


	4. Is There A Ghost

*The Funeral*

Chapter 4

*Is There A Ghost*

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I was having trouble getting the chapter to where I liked it good enough to post.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you all are amazing and I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story.**

**I own nothing but my hatred for the writing staff at Gossip Girl HQ.**

* * *

"Waldorf, don't you look good enough to _eat_." Chuck said as he leaned against the wall housing Blair's locker. She wanted to counter with a 'your blood smells good enough to _drink_' but instead she said;

"I really do don't I?" Blair said laughing lightly as she looked at her reflection.

"Someone's full of themselves, today."

"I'm allowed to be full of myself, Bass." She fluffed her hair in the mirror as she spoke.

"_I'd_ much rather you be _full_ of something else." He leered.

"I'm sure you would, but I don't have the time." She stated as she closed her locker and turned to him, finding him much closer than he was a moment ago. She turned her eyes from his and rested her back against the wall.

"Why don't you make time?" He now stood directly in front of Blair; resting one hand beside her head on the cool wood locker she had recently closed as his other hand was laid against her thigh over the fabric of the skirt she wore.

"Because it's my first lunch as queen to my minions and I can't possibly be late." She said, rolling her eyes before they drifted to his hand's place on her body momentarily then met his. The heat of his skin warmed the cold body under it, even if it was hindered slightly by the skirt and tights covering her.

"I'm sure they'd understand. In fact I'm quite certain _all_ of them, including the former queen, have been late to the Met steps for that same exact reason."

"On that note, I'm leaving." Blair stated, pushing his hand from her thigh.

"Come on Waldorf, don't you want to have what everyone's talking about?"

"You mean the gonorrhea outbreak? No thank you." The sarcasm rolled off her tongue effortlessly and she paired it with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Fine, it's not like it won't happen. It's inevitable, Waldorf."

"Whatever you say, Bass." She turned around and walked out the front doors into the blinding sunlight awaiting her.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late ladies. I got caught up-" Blair attempted to inform her minions but was interrupted by Penelope.

"Eye-fucking Chuck Bass in the school hallway, we know."

"First, I wasn't eye-fucking him and second how did you know I was with Chuck?"

"Gossip Girl."

"Gossip what?"

"Gossip Girl, it's a website about all of us Upper East Siders. You should really subscribe if you plan on being queen long term." Hazel answered.

"Here B, let me help." Kati said reaching out for the phone in her hand.

Blair's phone was handed back seconds later, with a new message from this Gossip Girl everyone was so fond of.

She opened the message to what appeared to be an intimate picture, until she realized who it was of. It was of her leaning up against her locker as Chuck's figure loomed over her, one hand disappeared next to her head, where she knew it had rested against the locker beside her, as the other was splayed against her upper thigh. They were gazing deep into each other's eyes, seemingly oblivious to everything around them. They looked like a couple and this looked private and she wanted it to go away because everyone was staring at it and her.

"You two look cozy." Penelope said, her voice taken over with jealousy.

"We were just talking, P. No need for you to be jealous."

"I'm not; I'm just worried about your status at this school. It can ruin your reputation hanging out with Chuck too much."

"Well, you would know." She ignored the shocked gasp that escape from Penelope's lips and continued. "Not that I need to explain myself to you, _P_, but Chuck and I are merely acquaintances. I've only talked to him twice."

"You don't need to talk for what he does."

"So now you think I'm such a slut that I'd sleep with some guy I just met. Sorry _P_, but I'm not you."She stood up and started walking down the steps.

"A picture speaks for itself, _B_."

"Yes it says that some guy touched me long enough for some moron to snap a picture with their phone before his hand was pushed away." She said not turning around. "By the way, you're on probation until you can learn to speak to your queen properly. The rest of you are welcome to join me at Butter tonight."

"We'll be there, B." Hazel chirped from behind her, causing a smirk to place itself on her lips.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Eric said from beside her in the limo on the way home from school.

"I think I'm starting to like this place, the people a so susceptible to glamouring."

"To bad the only ones we know who can glamour are you and Cart-" His words stopped immediately at her glare. He continued on slowly picking his words correctly. "One day you will need to hear his name without having a meltdown."

"I don't have meltdowns and I don't like hearing his name because it reminds me of all the things we've done, all the people we've hurt."

"Blair, we were young and naïve and under Carter's influence. You have to let this go and move on."

"I know I should, but I can't get their faces out of my mind." She paused taking a breath. "Their screams haunt my dreams."

"You don't think I have nightmares every night, about the war."

"Which one?" She asked with a sad smirk on her face.

"Civil."

"That was the first time Carter aloud anyone to leave for more than an hour."

"No, he let us have more slack. We were permitted to be gone for days. He was strict with you."

"I suppose that's because he made me."

"No, he just didn't want anyone else to snatch you away."

"Okay, let's stop talking about this and get on to more important things."

"Such as?"

"The fact that you and I are going to Butter tonight with my minions." She said as she gracefully stepped from the limo.

"Can I bring someone along?" Eric asked climbing out behind her.

"Who?"

"A new friend I made."

"I suppose I could make an exception for the no plus one rule, only for you." They stepped into the elevator as she said this.

"Thank you, oh gracious sister of mine." He said, grabbing her hand placing a kiss to the back of it, just as they arrived at their penthouse.

"Whatever, just be ready by seven."

"I'll just meet you there."

"Okay." She replied walking to the stairs.

* * *

"I'll have a martini." Blair voiced to Hazel, motioning to her to go get it.

She started smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dark blue dress. Her eyes drifted to the door just in time to see Eric walk in with…Chuck Bass.

She walked towards them, stopping in front of them before wrapping her arms around Eric. Eric's arms tightened around her waist, a move that cause her mid-thigh length dress to rise slightly farther than it should have. She realized Chuck must have noticed this too because out of the corner of her eye she saw how his eyes drifted to her legs.

"I was worried about you, what took you so long?" She asked pulling back from their hug.

"I was waiting for Chuck to pick me up and besides it's only 7:15, mom." He replied sarcastically. "He takes almost as long as you do to get ready."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment and instead compliment your stunning sister on her appearance this evening." Chuck said eyeing Blair with a smirk before leaning forward grabbing her hand and placing a burning kiss against the bitter chill that incased her _being_.

"Such a charmer, Bass." She said willing the feel of the kiss that lingered on her skin to remove itself.

"Always, Waldorf."

She looked away from the smirk imbedded on his lips to the door, where Penelope had just entered with some guy who must have been at least thirty.

"Let's go to the table." She said already starting to walk away.

Eric's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her forward. She turned slightly to see Chuck still standing in the same place. She pointed the table out to Eric before turning and walking back to Chuck.

"Are you coming or not, Bass?"

He said nothing in reply just smirked at her, leading her to let out a sigh of aggravation and grab his hand in hers, causing lightening to shoot through both their bodies. She pulled him along with her until they reached the table. The girls all stared at her oddly before glaring at Chuck. She let him take a seat between herself and Eric, hoping to avoid any awkward silences.

"Here's your martini, B." Hazel said sliding it across the table to her.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind Blair.

Blair turned around and met the cold eyes Daniel wore so easily.

"Dan." Blair said excitedly, jumping from her chair and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She seethed into Dan's ear.

"It's time." He replied back simply.

She pulled back from their embrace with a look of despair on her face. She found her _friends _looking at her in utter disgust and disbelief, her _brother_ staring in confusion for once in his life and Chuck with an almost jealous look crossing his face when Dan didn't remove his arms from Blair's waist immediately.

"I take it you know this Brooklyn reject, B." Hazel snarled from her place at the table.

"Actually, I live on fifth, with my model girlfriend whom I'm convinced is only with me for my money." Dan replied with a smile.

"How do you know Blair?" Kati asked innocently.

"We've been friends ever since Blair started dating my friend Carter." The roll of Blair's eyes could practically be seen from space. "It didn't end well."

"It didn't even start."

"Blair." He said quietly, he took his eyes away from hers, turning them back to the group before him. "I hope you don't mind but I need to steal Blair away for a moment."

"Of course not." Is said automatically.

"I'll come with you." Eric said as he stood from his seat.

"That's okay Eric; you can stay here with your friends." Dan's voice was clearly showing his disdain for anything that lives and breathes.

"I'll be right back." Blair said as Dan started leading her towards a room in the back of the building. She faintly heard a 'that was weird' coming from Hazel's mouth.

* * *

When they reached the back room Blair turned to Dan.

"Daniel, what is going on?"

"I told you it was time."

"Why now?"

"I don't know." He snapped. He sighed before continuing in a softer tone. "Look I don't ask questions, I just carry out the orders."

"So you're his delivery boy?"

His hand roughly grabbed her arm a pulled her forward into the dimly lit room. All she could focus on was a girl, of barely eighteen, huddled in the center of the room, the sound of her heaving sobs filling the room. She saw a figure rise from the darkness and stalk towards the weeping girl, her cries escalating into screams. She soon recognized the figure as _Carter_; he stopped just a foot in front of the girl and knelt down, causing the girl to scream even louder. He grabbed her jaw, turning her face to him; Carter pulled her mouth to his letting his lips press to hers for a moment before he pulled back and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Scream all you like sweetheart, it only wets my appetite." Carter rasped in the girl's ear.

"Make her tell you her name before you kill her." She heard Serena's angry voice in the dark room.

"Patience, darling." His head turned in Serena's direction before looking back at the girl. "What's your name?" He stroked her black hair gently, still holding her jaw in his grip.

"V… Van-Vanes…sa…Ab-Abrahms." The girl choked out between tears.

"What is your crime, Vanessa?"

"I don…don't…kn…know."

"Wrong, your crime is knowing too much."

"I…I d…don't…und…underst…stand."

"I'll try and explain, then." He kept her eye line while pointing over his shoulder at Dan. "You see you're little friend Danny over there, well he broke a rule by telling you of our existence and now you have to pay for his mistake."

"Wh…why?"

"Because it's easier to kill a human than it is a vampire."

Blair watched in morbid fascination as he bit into the skin of Vanessa's neck. She had never seen her master feed before. She saw Vanessa's eyes flicker to Dan's before they slid shut and she let out her final breath. Blair turned her eyes to Dan, seeing the slight tremble of his lip as he looked at the motionless body on the ground. She knew he was listening to her heartbeat or lack thereof.

"I didn't take you for the cheating, tattle-tale type Daniel." Blair said as an announcement of her presence.

"You couldn't have waited until after we killed her to bring the prude in." Carter spat at Daniel.

"I was already losing things to talk about with her vapid friends. It's not like she doesn't know you kill people left and right anyway."

"You could have just told them about us being vampires, that always goes really well." Serena said sarcastically.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Blair said in a bored tone.

"Yes there is, Princess." Carter replied, stepping towards her, he stopped just inches from her face.

"Daniel was right you do reek of them." He took a curl in between his fingers and brought it to his nose. "You still smell the same underneath their stench though."

"I need to leave now." Her body turned to the door but was halted by Carter gripping her arm.

"You look so beautiful Blair." Serena said as she stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to Blair for the first time in such a long time.

Serena's blue eyes burned her with the intensity that radiated from them. Blair's chocolate orbs dropped from the oceans her _former_ best friend sported.

"The reason I requested your presence was to give you something." Carter's voice broke through the silence of the room.

"You know as well as everyone else in this room that I am not particularly fond of your presents, if you can call them that."

"I honestly thought you would like William."

"You mean the decapitated head on the pole."

"It's a peace treaty in Mongolia; I thought it would mend our relationship."

"One, we were not nor had we ever been in Mongolia, two, we didn't have a relationship."

"Yes we did, you're just too stubborn to acknowledge it."

"I hardly call you killing me and then fooling my naïve mind into believing it was a good idea to stay with you for as long as I did a relationship."

"Just let me give you the present." Carter sighed.

"I am not going to like it."

"Oh, I know you'll like this one." He snapped his fingers and a scrawny bald man came forward with a small box in his hand.

"Vas te faire encule."

"Ce une mauvaise bouche, Princesse."

"Je suis permis dans telle société pauvre." He only smirked at her and walked forward, when he was in front of her he opened the box causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"I think you dropped this last time you were in New York, Princess."

* * *

**A/N: I've never done a cliffhanger before, it's exciting. **

**If you're upset about the Vanessa death, let me just say I'm sorry but I couldn't resist and I won't appreciate reviews telling me to get over not liking Vanessa, so don't bother.**

**What do you thinks in the box?**

**I planned on making this longer but I got to where it stops and had the urge to post it right then.**

**Next chapter, more C/B.**

**I'll be updating again this weekend, probably.**

**I hope everybody enjoyed.**

**Review (That's an order.)**

* * *

**If you don't know French the translation is below. The translation may be a little off, I got it from the internet.**

"Vas te faire encule."

"Ce une mauvaise bouche, Princesse."

"Je suis permis dans telle société pauvre."

Translation:

"Fuck you."

"Such a foul mouth, Princess."

"I am allowed in such poor company."


	5. The Neighborhood Is Bleeding

*The Funeral*

Chapter 5

*The Neighborhood Is Bleeding*

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers and those who set alerts for my story, you guys are magnificent, I don't know what I would do without you.**

**This chapter is be dedicated to Patrick Roberts- my half sister Nicole's father, the two year anniversary of his death is January 29 (Today).**

* * *

"My mother's necklace." Blair said, her voice taking on a dazed tone as she stared at the rubies, their color darkened by the poor lighting.

"Yes, your mother's necklace, I found it after you left." Carter's words didn't even register in her mind, neither did the almost solemn tone he took on when talking about her leaving; all she could do was stare at the necklace, entranced, amazed at seeing it after eighty-two years of absence.

"You had it all this time?" She wondered as her fingers reached out for the necklace.

"No you don't, Princess." Carter said shutting the lid of the box and pulling it away from her reach.

"It is mine, _My Lord_." She practically shouted a mocking manner accompanied the reference to him.

"That is adorable that you still use our little nickname, _Princess_."

"We know it's yours Blair, we just have some conditions before we give it back." Serena announced to her.

"It is mine and I will not barter for the safe return of _my_ property."

"It's not bartering, more of a hostage situation. In that if you do not agree to the terms it will be destroyed. If you do, however, agree I would be more than happy to return your little trinket to you, I'd go so far as to put it around your pretty little neck myself." Carter divulged, bringing a finger up to trail across her collarbone.

"How dare you, you take my property, expect me to give you something for its return, and then you have the nerve to touch me." Blair said, sending noise cracking throughout the room as her hand connected with Carter's 'oh so slapable' cheek.

This move caused Carter to feel the need wrap his hand around her neck and slam her head harshly against the door behind her. He released her a moment later and she slipped a few inches down the door, revealing a stripe of crimson against the off-white door behind her head.

"Just return to us and you will have it back, Blair." Serena pleaded, eyeing the blood on the door.

"I would rather it were destroyed and I were killed painfully than spend the rest of my time on this earth with _any_ of you." Her eyes rushed past them all as she stated this, lingering on Serena a moment longer than the rest, causing the blonde to drop her head in an ashamed manner.

She locked her eyes with Carter, disgust filling her body as she felt her own blood flowing from her skull, the bitter, metallic smell permeating the room.

"Then consider another option, won't you, darling." Another voice joined from the darkness.

"There is no other option, Jonathon." Serena seethed in a gravely whisper, her and Carter glared at the shadowy figure as it moved closer.

"There is one that I think we can all be pleased with." He disputed when he came into the light.

"What would that be, my child." Carter wondered.

"Dearest Blair would be permitted to keep her precious necklace and leave freely, upon agreeing to perform a favor for our family, redeemable when the time does present itself to us."

"You still call it a family?" She said with a bitter laugh. "This is a sick joke that God has played on us, not a family."

"Watch your mouth, child." Carter scolded, his hand coming forth to hold her jaw between his fingers. "If I remember correctly, you used to be a member of this family, and you were damn proud of it."

"I was a delusional little girl back then, _Carter_." She spat his name out, pulling from his grasp. "Now I see the error of my ways."

"Oh do you really, _Princess_?" He spat her nickname out just as venomously.

"Yes I do, I no longer fool myself into believing your thinly veiled lies. I finally see you for what you are, a sick, twisted, bastard who has doomed us all to walk the earth for eternity with no means of escape. Unless of course you enjoy getting a piece of wood shoved through your heart or burning to a crisp in the sunlight."

"Stop with the dramatics already, Blair." Dan said from behind Blair.

"You do not tell me what to do, you worthless peasant." She turned and gave Dan a frightening glare.

"Let us stop this." Jonathon said looking between Blair and Dan. "Blair, either agree or disagree with the terms and then leave until you are needed. Daniel cease acting as if you are a child, you are her elder, you know better."

"He is only two years my senior." Blair disputed.

"And I am eight hundred. It makes no difference, he is still an elder." Jonathon reasoned calmly.

"Do you agree or not?" Carter shouted at her.

Wordlessly she stepped forward and snatched the box from Carter's hand.

"Daniel, please escort our guest from the room." Jonathon said as he walked back to his seat. Dan did as he was told, grabbing her arm and walking her to the door.

"We will see each other again soon, Princess." She heard Carter say before the door was closed.

* * *

She stopped outside the door and harshly pulled her arm from Daniel's rough grip.

"What are yo-" Daniel's words ceased when he saw Blair lift her hands to pull her hair back, hiding the bloodied strands.

"I think I can _escort_ myself out from here, Daniel." She said, turning away.

Blair felt herself being pulled back a moment later by Dan's hand wrapped around her upper arm. She turned to give him a questioning look, finding his eyes to be searching the hallway suspiciously before her eyes collided with the fabric of his shirt as he pulled her into an uncomfortable hug in the middle of a hallway filled with couples attached at the mouth.

Her whisper of 'What are you doing?' went seemingly unnoticed as his hand found the back of her neck and he tipped her chin forcing her eyes to his. He leaned closer to her, his face a mere inch from hers. Her brows furrowed in confusion, attempting to deduce his game as he let himself drift to the left, letting his mouth find her ear so he could whisper in inhumanly low tones, so quiet even she had to strain to hear them, his words caused her eyes to widen exponentially.

"Blair?" A voice called from behind them.

"Ah Eric, just the person I was coming to find." Daniel said pulling away from Blair and walking towards Eric. He turned back to her and spoke in a warning tone "Think about what I said, Mon Amie." He gave her a pressing look before he and Eric disappeared into the room she had just exited.

She reached the table after having spotted Chuck as the only occupant still seated at the table, the others scattered about the room, flirting shamelessly with _investment bankers_, Blair shuttered at the thought.

"Bass, what are you still doing here?" She wondered as she fixed her eyes on the glass of scotch clutched in his hand.

"Well, I was having a riveting conversation with your brother, until he went searching for you and now it seems as if he's disappeared in your place."

"He shouldn't be too much longer." She was already edging towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Waldorf?" He asked standing up and situating himself in front of her.

"I have a headache and I want to go home and shower."

"Is that an invitation?" He leered as he let his hand find her waist and pull her slightly closer in proximity.

"If that were an invitation, you wouldn't have to ask." She replied right back with a smirk crossing her lips briefly.

"How about you at least let me give you a ride home and I can attempt to change that no to a yes."

"As much as _you_ would enjoy that, I'm afraid I must decline." She was walking towards the door when he heard her voice say something to the effect of 'See you at school tomorrow.'

* * *

After having showered, Blair found herself standing in the middle of the sitting room staring at her mother's necklace, she felt tears slide down her cheeks, her mind raced with images of the last time it had been worn over a beating heart. When she had been young and almost carefree, her eyes shut tightly as visions of her family raced through her mind.

"Waldorf, I must say I approve fully of your nighttime attire." She jumped slightly when she heard Chuck's voice behind her.

She had been so consumed with the necklace and the memories accompanying it that she didn't even hear the ding of the elevator or Chuck's footsteps across the floor. Blair discreetly raised a hand and wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. She turned around and immediately wished she hadn't by the way his eyes surveyed her legs in the short blue nightgown she wore. Although she wasn't sure which was worse, him starring at her legs or her bare back.

"Bass, what are you doing here?"

"Well I defiantly wasn't going to wait around while the texting triplets found their next victims. I did after all come for your brother, I waited for an hour and he never came back after he left to find you."

"They must have lost track of time reminiscing. We've known Daniel for a long time."

"_Daniel_, you sound like you're talking about a business associate, not a friend."

"I never said he was a friend, I said we've known him for a long time."

"Nice necklace. It looks antique." He thought she would have been happy for the change of subject, but instead of a giddy smile as she went on and on about jewelry replacing the scowl planted on her face, a sad smile swept over her features.

"It was my mother's, she gave it to me before she passed."_ Actually it was before I passed._

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why would you be sorry to hear that, you never even met her?"

"True, but I've met you and it seems to have caused you a great deal of pain and I don't like to see people in pain if I'm not the main cause of it."

She gave no response and let her eyes drift back down to the glimmering rubies.

"Let me see this object that has you so enthralled." Chuck said stepping closer and holding his hand out.

She dropped the necklace into his outstretched hand with much hesitation.

"Turn around." Chuck breathed.

"Ugh, you get grosser by the second." Blair groaned with a disgusted look on her face.

"Such a dirty mind, Waldorf, I was only going to suggest you let me put your necklace on but I'm starting to like your idea better."

"Just put it on." She said as she turned around.

He swept her hair off her shoulders, accidentally brushing his fingertips against her skin, sending electric jolts through each body. Then, he brought the necklace around her, after he closed the clasp he couldn't stop himself from letting his hands linger on the perfect being that was Blair Waldorf.

Chuck's hands moved slowly down her back, caressing every inch of her exposed skin before they landed on her hips and gently pulled her backwards until his front was flush with her back.

She turned around in his arms, feeling the heat emanating from him as her chest pressed against his. One of her hands rested on his cheek as the other placed itself on his upper arm; his hands meanwhile were at her hips, his fingertips lightly digging into the silky material covering her skin.

There was no space between their bodies and their lips were growing closer and closer with each passing second. He ignited a fire within her and she never wanted to douse the delicious flame inside of her.

"Blair?"

Their bodies immediately separated at the sound of Eric's voice.

"I should be going." Chuck said, already heading towards the door.

"Bye." Eric and Blair said in unison. Eric turned to Blair as soon as the doors closed.

"You like him." He said with a knowing smile on his lips.

"I do not."

"You were about to kiss him."

"So."

"You like him."

"Ugh. Goodnight." She started walking up the stairs faintly hearing Eric say goodnight before disappearing into her room.

* * *

**A/N: For the last part, I imagine Blair's outfit to be the one from the 'Goodnight Blair, Goodnight Chuck' scene from 2x02 (Never Been Marcused).**

**I hope everyone enjoyed. **

**Until next time.**

**Review.**


	6. Shattered

*The Funeral*

Chapter 6

*Shattered*

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I had a minor case of writers block. Please don't be mad for anything that happens in this chapter (You'll know what I mean later.)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were wonderful. And I feel I must say I hate Eric's timing as much as the next and I kind of hate myself for writing his entrance in at all.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any part of Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Blair examined her ring as it shone in the sunlight as she sat in the courtyard, rays of light catching the glimmering ruby on her right hand, making it shine more.

"That's a beautiful ring; I can't believe I've never noticed it before."

She jumped slightly when she heard Chuck's voice behind her. How he was able to sneak up on a vampire, she would never know.

"Did your little friend from last night give that to you?" A jealousy neither cared to explain laced with his voice.

"I've had it for a long time, you must not be very observant." She said turning around in her seat to look at him.

"I'm very observant when it comes to you; I just choose to _observe_ other places than your hands." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sure you do, I must admit I have some wonderful places for _observation_."

"You have impeccably high self esteem for someone who lives on the Upper East Side."

"I think you're forgetting that I didn't grow up here."

"Yes, I must have forgotten, you just fit in so well here, bitchy and beautiful."

"You think I'm bitchy, that's so sweet." She said sarcastically, placing her hand on his arm.

"You know, most girls would have gone for the latter of that compliment." He said leaning towards her.

"Well, I'm not most girls."

"That is all too obvious." Chuck said, before he glanced behind Blair. "I think there's someone here to see you."

"What?" She said as she turned around, immediately seeing her blonde ex-best friend standing there, staring at her. "I'll be right back."

"What are you doing here, Serena?" She asked quietly.

"B, I jus-"

"Is it time to collect already?"

"Why are you acting like this, B? Do you want me to apologize for something that happened eighty-two years ago, even though Carter already did apologize for us?"

"When was this?"

"1939, he told us he found you in Bristol and he left to get you, he was gone for a week and when he came back he said you had forgiven our _mistake_ but you wished to travel alone with Eric and would come back when you wished to." Blair noticed Serena's disbelief in the words she spoke when she said mistake.

"Really? Is that what he said? Well, if Saint Carter said it, it _must_ be true."

"He is always truthful."

"Then why did he lie about my forgiveness?" Serena opened her mouth to speak but Blair continued before she could interrupt. "Why did he lie about what really happened?"

"I'm sure he had reason."

"Yes, I suppose so. I mean, why would he want to tell you of attacking me and then attempting to kill me."

"You are not telling the truth, he would never do that."

"You know nothing of what you speak." She spat the words at Serena. "I think it's time you heard this story, Serena."

"I will hear your tall tale and then you will cease with your badmouthing ways."

"Fine, let me collect my things." She walked away quickly to where Chuck still sat and grabbed her books, throwing them haphazardly into her bag.

"Where are you in such a hurry to go?" He questioned from his seat.

"Why is it of importance to you?"

"You just don't seem the type to skip school is all."

"How would you know what type I am? We've already established that I am not one of your vapid conquests."

"Could Blair Waldorf possibly be jealous of my little _friends_?"

"They're not really friends if you kick them out the second it's over."

"Well, I can assure you I wouldn't kick you out."

"Of course you wouldn't, I'd leave before you had the chance."

"If I were lucky enough to spend the night with you, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He said as he tucked a curl behind her ear, he heard a giggle escape her ruby lips and he looked at her to find a light blush on her lily white cheeks.

"Blair, did I just hear you _giggle_?" An Amazonian blonde asked from behind her, causing Chuck's hand to drop quickly and the slight smirk Blair had been sporting to turn into a scowl as she turned around.

"Yes you did, Chuck said something funny. Is there a problem with that?" There was an edge to Blair's voice that he had never heard before.

"No, I just don't think I've ever heard you giggle before." The blonde replied back with slight hesitation.

"That is because when I'm in your presence I am surrounded by imbeciles, who only concern themselves with knock-knock jokes." The girl step back slightly from Blair, her mouth gaping open.

"You have no right to speak of them that way."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot speak of and in what capacity I speak of such things in, Serena?"

"I am your friend and I'm only reminding you that it would be wise not to speak of certain people in a certain way."

"Were my friend."

"Okay, this is all getting a little cryptic so I'm going to leave." Chuck said standing from his seat.

"Wait." Blair said grabbing his forearm, part of her not wanting to be alone with Serena longer than necessary, and another, larger part of her just didn't want to be away from him.

"For what?"

"Um…this is Eric's sister, Serena." She said looking at him even while she said to the blonde. "Serena, this is mine and Eric's friend Chuck."

"Nice to meet you." Serena said disinterestedly.

"Likewise." Chuck mimicked her tone easily.

"I'll see you later, Waldorf." His voice was much lighter when he addressed Blair and as dim-witted as Serena was it was hard for her not to miss the change in tone or the way a smirk graced Blair's features when she said 'Bye, Bass'.

"Did you just say Bass, as in Chuck Bass?" Serena wondered, pulling Blair's attention back to her.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering, you know his family owns like half of New York."

"Anyone with access to news on current events would know that Serena."

"Let's just go."

"Gladly." She mumbled as she trailed behind the blonde.

"Get on with the story, Blair, I don't have all day." Serena said from place on the violet couch in Blair and Eric's penthouse.

"You have an entire lifetime, Serena."

"Just tell me what happened, I want to leave before Carter gets back and realizes my absence."

"Oh, have you become his new obsession since I have been gone."

"No." She shouted quickly, earning a surprised look from Blair. "I just mean that you hold a certain place in his life and I could never replace you in his heart." Serena ignored Blair scoff of 'What heart?' and continued. "I don't want you to go and tell him I'm trying to replace you, you know how he is."

"That I do."

* * *

_Bristol, England _

_March 28, 1939_

_Her fingers ran across the keys, numbly. Stroking the piano she sent an unknown song into the space she solely occupied._

"_I used to love when you played your songs for me." A voice said from behind her._

"_It was not for you, my lord, but for the entertainment of the others." She said back to the voice, her fingers never stopping the melody she played._

"_Maybe, but I assure you I enjoyed it the most, Princess." Carter finally stepped into the light of the candle flickering on top of the instrument. "I must say it surprises me that you are not attempting to send me away or fighting me and calling me all sorts of names proper young ladies should not utter." The sarcasm overtook his voice._

"_What would be the point of fighting with you? You are my elder by an unimaginable amount of time, making you stronger and faster than me, giving you an unfair advantage over me. As for sending you away, I know you will not listen." _

"_You know me well, Princess."_

_She did not answer, simply continued moving her fingertips across the keys. Her fingers hit more harshly against the ivory when he took a seat next to her on the piano bench, he did not miss the barely noticeable flinch when his clothed arm brushed against her bare skin._

"_We all miss you, Serena the most. She just mopes around all day, doing nothing, all her shine is gone." He said hoping to gain her full attention._

_She stopped all movement against the piano when Serena's name left Carter's lips._

"_I do not want to hear of any of you nor do I want you to attempt to make me feel guilty for something Serena did all on her own, with your company of course." She still would not look at him, just kept her eyes on the shining piano keys before her._

"_Must you be so quick to hold a grudge?"_

"_Quick to hold a grudge? You murdered innocent people for the fun of it, so I'm so sorry if I think that warrants a grudge and a leave of absence from you sick _people_ and I use that word _very_ liberally." She spat at him._

"_No need to get yourself so riled up, Princess."_

"_Ugh, must you call me that?"_

"_As I have already explained, numerous times, I use that word to fittingly describe all that is you, Princess." He said sliding his hand across the back of her dress, leaving it to rest on the small of her back for a moment before she slapped his hand away and stood up._

_She turned away from him, but was hindered in her attempt to leave by his hand closing tightly around her wrist. He pulled her backwards and then turned her around, pressing her against the piano._

"_I was not finished speaking to you." Carter growled at her as he pushed himself against her form, effectively holding her between his body and the piano._

"_Well, I was finished speaking with you." Blair said as she tried to remove his body from its place pressed against her._

"_Despite how much you may hate me, I am still your sire and you are to obey my wishes, whatever they may be." He told her ominously as his hands grabbed hers and pressed them against the hard surface of the piano._

"_What are you doing, My Lord?" She asked when he let his lips find the skin of her neck._

"_Taking what you have stored away for more than a century, my innocent little Princess." He pressed himself closer to her, removing one hand from hers and using it to grab her pale arm._

"_You will do no such thing." She ground out, before he grabbed her jaw harshly and planted his mouth firmly against hers, his other hand running through her hair._

"_I assure you I _will_ do such a thing, your virtue will be my greatest prize." He said pulling back from her already bruised lips._

"_My virginity is not a prize to be won, especially by_ you_ of all people." She spat out in a disgusted tone._

"_Then if it cannot be won, I shall steal it." As if to prove his point, he began pushing her dress up her legs as he forced his lips onto hers again._

_Her hands pushed against his chest as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. His touch was rough against her thighs as he harshly grabbed them and lifted her up onto the piano, sending uneven notes resounding throughout her residence. She pushed harder against his chest when she felt his hand run between them, brushing her inner thighs with his fingertips, sending tremors of fear running through her body. She clamped her legs shut around his hand before he could reach his intended destination._

_He pulled his hand from between her legs and brought it to the neckline of her dress. He ripped the delicate fabric down the middle, revealing her undergarments to his lust filled gaze. He bent down to brush his lips against her chest, causing disgust to fill her, forcing her hands against his chest once again, she finally made some space between their bodies. Carter looked down at her, hair mussed, tears beginning to fall from her fear filled eyes and he just connected his mouth with hers again, pulled her torn dress from her petite form and reached between them for his belt buckle as she resumed struggling against him._

_After he had removed his belt he reached forward with the intent of removing her undergarments and her knee moved upward, hitting between his legs and causing his hands to retreat from her body and him to stumble back slightly, just enough for her to slip away from him and run towards the stairs._

"_You are going to pay for that you little bitch." He said in a strained voice when he had regained some of his composure._

"_Carter, stop…please."_

"_Do you not realize how much I've done for you? How much I've put up with because of you?" He said as he started walking calmly towards her. "I at least deserve some sort of reward for having to put up with you and your constant complaining, acting as if you're better than everyone else. How is the view from that high horse of yours?" _

_He was nearing the stairs, his steps becoming quicker and she immediately began running up the stairs, but he caught her ankle and she tripped and fell. He flipped her over, barely taking notice of the blood trickling out of her nose as a result of her face colliding with the stairs. He climbed over top of her, pressing her back more harshly against the steps as he let his weight rest heavily on her and his hardness pressed against her uncovered thigh._

"_Carter…I know you're in there somewhere, My Lord, please…stop this." She pleaded with him as tears shook her voice. _

_Clear liquid flowed from her eyes as he pulled back to look at her, but he soon resumed his task. As his hand found the button on his pants she silently thanked God for her abnormal strength, for the first time since Carter had changed her. Her hand reached over and grabbed onto one of the wooden posts of the banister next to her head._

_She pulled and sent splintering shards of the post across Carter's back. He pulled away and Blair took the opportunity to press the jagged piece of wood against his chest, right above his heart._

"_What are you doing, Princess?" He asked innocently as he sat up. _

"_Get out!"_

"_No."_

"_I swear to God if you don't leave this second, I will shove this through your heart." She pressed the wood harder against him_

"_No need to be overly dramatic, Princess."_

"_You attack me and I am the one being dramatic, unbelievable."_

"_I didn't attack you, you wanted it."_

"_Yes, because me pleading with you to stop really says I want it." He scoffs at the comment. "Now get out or I will kill you."_

"_No you won't, you know the punishment for killing another of our kind, especially an elder."_

"_I care no longer, just as long as you are far away from me. Leave, you bastard!"_

"_Fine, I will leave but just know I will meet with you again, Princess." _

_She watched him walk towards the door and only when she was certain he was gone, did she drop the make-shift stake to the ground and collapse beside it._

* * *

"He tried to force you…into bed wi…with him?" Serena asked when Blair had finished telling the story.

"Yes. Do not tell Eric, if you see him, he does not know of this."

"B, we are sisters, I would never tell even one of your secrets. I do, however need to ask Carter if this is truly what happened."

"What?"

"I just would like to hear from his lips if this is the truth."

"We had been friends since we were three and you do not trust that I would be truthful about the man who _killed_ me trying to force me into having sexual relations with him."

"It's not that, Blair I ju-"

"Get out of my sight."

"What?"

"Get out and stay away from me, I never wish to see you again."

"Bla-"

"Do not talk to me."

Serena's face was crestfallen and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Leave!" Blair shouted at her just as a very shocked looking Chuck and Eric stepped out of the elevator.

Serena ran from the penthouse and Blair moved to the stairs, ignoring Eric's calling of her name.

She sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She heard footsteps approaching and prepared herself for one of Eric's speeches, but when the door opened Eric did not come in.

"Chuck?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm a tiny bit mean for leaving it there, but I promise to try like a million times harder to get this out in a timely fashion.**

**I know there wasn't a kiss in this chapter as it was mostly devoted to S/B and Jackass Carter (You aren't too mad about that right). So maybe next chapter since they're alone in her room.**

**I am making it so easy to hate Carter aren't I?**

**Review.**


	7. Distractions

*The Funeral*

Chapter 7

*Distractions*

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay so sorry it took so long, I feel bad since it was left on a cliffhanger.

**I do have a fairly good reason for the absence though, I have been extremely sick for the past two weeks. I'm talking about sneezing, sniffling, sore throat, coughing, runny nose, chills, aching. I was pretty much a walking 'before' in a cold medicine commercial.**

**The thing that got me through the day was watching 'MGMT' (I love them) and 'Andy Samberg' on 'Yo Gabba Gabba' with my two year old nephew, I know weird.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Chuck?" She looked away from the wall for a moment and stared at him, before her eyes snapped back to it.

"What was all that with the blonde about, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, stepping into her room.

"Just another example of my former best friend, perpetually being a bitch." Blair snapped, still staring at the wall in front of her.

"What happened to set off this chain of events? Did she steal your favorite lip gloss?" He said in a teasing manner.

"Please, you think I'm so shallow that I would be angry with her over lip gloss." This time when she spoke, she did turn to look at him and was met with an irritating smirk.

"Not at all, Waldorf." His smirk widened as he spoke.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked wanting to get whatever it was he wanted out of the way.

"I'm genuinely curious to hear what turns the ice queen so fiery." He said, walking to her bed and sitting down beside her. "Did she screw your boyfriend? Cheat off of your test in math class? Steal your sweater?"

"None of the above." She said, moving away from him. "But I didn't mean, what are you doing in my room, I meant my home but I have a feeling you already knew that."

"Guilty as charged, Waldorf." Chuck looked over at her, finding her eyes once again glued to the wall. "Seriously, I would like to know what set you off, because you're pretty damn hot when your pissed and I would very much like to recreate that look you had on your face when you were yelling at her."

"I told her something. Something I've not even had the courage to tell Eric and instead of believing her best friend that she's known since she was four, she feels the need to prove my honesty, by asking a known liar for truth in my recollection."

"Is there a reason for her distrust in you?"

"Absolutely not. I've never done anything that should make her inherent faith in the kind, truthful nature of every being on this earth dwindle."

"If that were true then she would believe you."

"I think somewhere inside of her warped thought process she does believe me to some degree, but she has been trained to follow what Carter says and the _great and powerful_ Carter could never do any wrong." She said.

"Who's Carter?"

"Just this self-absorbed ass that Serena associates with, whom she thinks is the second coming of Christ."

"She doesn't seem like the type to flock to religious figures."

"She's not, never has been really, but Carter seems to have this hold over people."

"Something tells me you know him a little better than you're letting on." He said in a tone almost resembling jealousy, giving her a knowing look.

"In the beginning, when Serena, Eric and I first met him…he seemed so trustworthy…almost like you could tell him anything. He was kind and he looked after the three of us, even before we lost our parents."

"Then, what did he do to make you despise him so much?"

"He was very protective of me, of all of us really, but I guess he felt like he needed to guard me more than them." She turned her head to look at him briefly. "After my father and Lillian died, I had no one left, but Serena had Dan and Eric had Jonathon and I was all alone except for Carter, though he wasn't that great of company."

"You still haven't answered my question, Waldorf." Chuck ground out, an unusual burning in the pit of his stomach as she spoke of all her time alone with this Carter guy.

"I'm getting to it, Bass. Patience is a virtue, you know." He glared playfully at her but it went unnoticed as she stared off into space. "Carter is a very proud person and he feels entitled to certain things, like he should be allowed to get away with anything and everything, which he usually does."

"And being around him makes you feel invincible, because he gets away with murder and in his company you do too." He noticed disdain creeping into her voice more and more as she spoke. "He tries very hard not to let anyone see his true self, his cold calculating ways, his barbaric tendencies, he's almost like a schizophrenic. One minute being sweet and kind, the next a cold blooded killer, but after you've seen what he hides the cracks in the façade he shows the world are easily recognizable and you start to wonder why you hadn't seen it all along."

"Still not answeri-"

"I can't answer your question because he's done too many cruel things to count and choosing just one would be only a small inkling of the true evil he harbors inside of himself."

She turned her head slightly, finding him extremely close to her. Close enough to where she could feel his breath against her bare neck. Their eyes connected and she found herself unable to look away from his gaze, the caramel color entrancing her as he stared into her mahogany irises.

His hand raised and tucked a wayward curl gently behind her ear. He didn't even realize when the hand stayed in place after he was finished, palm brushing against her check lightly when she moved her head to look at him fully.

They were leaning closer, eyes still connected; his hand threaded itself through her hair, resting against the nape of her neck and gently pulling her to him. So close, yet barely touching, his lips brushed against hers and her eyes drifted shut at the contact. He pulled back and looked into those eyes once more.

With lust flowing through him, he quickly moved forward, planting his mouth firmly against hers. His hand fell from her hair and he placed it low on her thigh. He groaned as he took her lips fully, sliding his tongue through the part in the temping ruby red lips.

His senses were assaulted by the scent of vanilla, the taste of honey, overpowering him, making him lose his mind.

He let his hand trail up her thigh, against the sheer white stockings she had on under the uniform she still wore. He leaned her back against the bed and climbed over top of her, settling himself between her parted thighs. His fingertips soon made contact with the tempting bit of creamy skin that was exposed between her gartered stockings and her silk panties. A moan escaped her mouth when his fingers began tracing shapes against her flesh.

Her fingers pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening the Windsor knot until it fell from its position and she flung it across the room, earning an amused laugh against her mouth, courtesy of Chuck. She flicked some of the buttons on his shirt open, then grabbed his collar in her hands as his hand slid from her thigh upwards, ghosting across her clothed skin, grazing her breast with his palm on his journey to the closures at the front of her blouse.

"How did you know I liked purple, Waldorf?" He groaned when her purple silk bra was revealed.

"Lucky guess." She giggled lightly before reconnecting their lips.

Her blouse was completely removed within seconds and quickly thrown across the room to meet his tie on the floor. He flipped them over so that she was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips, never once breaking their kiss. His hands held her thighs as he moved his lips across her jaw slowly in wet, treacherous kisses.

She felt his hardness against the apex of her thigh and gasped loudly into his ear as he sucked in a breath in between kisses that were now moving to her neck. The change came then, her eyes darkened to onyx, alerting her of this by a shading of her vision with an almost transparent coating of the color, her veins thumped in anticipation, her hearing increased until the only noise in her ears was his erratic heartbeat and the blood that flowed furiously through his veins. The smell of his blood became more and more prominent and tempting by the second.

His lips were trailing down her neck, hands running along her body, caressing every inch, and she was trying desperately to suppress her want, truthfully if that were to happen she would need to remove herself from him and he would need to go miles from her.

She couldn't stop, she found her bloodlust growing more and more as he continued to rub his hands along her body, stopping and gripping her thighs tightly when she bit down lightly on his earlobe and still she couldn't stop.

Her fingers ran down his chest, finishing the buttons on his shirt and her nails scraped against his chest gently causing a groan to escape his mouth. He reconnected their lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth once again as her fingers began to unbuckle his belt, quickly accomplishing her task and moving on to the fastening of his pants.

"Holy Shit." Blair practically flung herself off of Chuck, pulling a pillow over her form to cover herself.

"Eric, what are you doing in here?" Embarrassment flooded her and laced with her voice.

"I came to ask you if you had seen Chuck, obviously you have." Eric replied distractedly, still surprised at the way he'd found them, most astounded by Blair. He'd never seen her be alone with anyone aside from Serena and Carter on very rare occasions and even more rarely to let anyone touch her, including Serena. Yet here she was shut away in her room with a boy she'd known for barely a week, on top of him, letting him touch her, kissing him, in her very revealing bra, unzipping his pants.

"Eric." Chuck greeted with a smirk and once again Eric was surprised, this time by his calmness at being caught in such a compromising position.

"I think I'll leave now, see you tomorrow." He turned and left the room quickly.

Chuck looked at Blair, staring at the recently vacated doorway, mouth agape, a pillow still covering her body. He smirked and moved and began placing kisses along her throat again.

"I think you should leave." She said through a thinly veiled moan as he bit lightly on her neck.

"Why, Waldorf? We were having so much fun." He pulled the pillow from her grasp and started trailing his hand up her thigh once again.

"I don't feel like it anymore." She said in a tone that she didn't even believe.

"Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body is saying something entirely different."

"I'll walk you out." She pushed him off, amid much inner turmoil.

"Why because your brother walked in on us? I don't think he has a problem with it, so why should you?" He attempted to touch her again, but she decided it was the perfect time to stand up from the bed.

"Just because, so can you leave?" She rushed into her closet and returned a moment later in a gray, high neck, low hemline, burlap sack 'dress'.

"You're walking me out, even though you look like a nun." He stood from the bed and reluctantly pulled her from the room, if he stayed in the room any longer he'd end up not being able to stop himself from ripping off that 'dress' and taking her on her bedroom floor.

"I do no-"

"Though I suppose anything would look nun-like compared to your previous state of undress." They were walking down the stairs now.

"Shut up." She blushed and looked down.

"I love it when you order me around, Waldorf."

"I bet you do."

They stopped in front of the elevator and he pulled into one last heated kiss that lingered even after it was over.

"I don't think I've ever seen you act like more of a teenager, even when you were alive." Eric said from behind her.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked turning to look at him.

"Well, I just found you half naked, on top of a teenage boy, human no less, making out with him, with your hand practically down his pants. I think that qualifies as teenage behavior, don't you?" He smirked at her and it was utterly irritating.

"Goodnight."

She went back upstairs but found it increasingly hard to sleep and it had nothing to do with the fact that she woke up every twenty minutes, drenched in sweat after having dreamt of a certain dark-haired, smirking, billionaire.

* * *

"Hello, _sweetheart_."

Blair groaned when she heard Chuck's voice behind her.

"Can I help you with something, Bass?" She asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Actually-"

"Chuck, last night was fun." A young blonde girl, no older than sixteen, said from beside Chuck.

"Sure, let's go with that." He scoffed at the girl, causing her face to fall.

"I just thought you felt the same by the way you were _fucking_ me."

"Just because I fuck a desperate girl doesn't mean I enjoy it." He sneered, turning his back on the now red-faced girl.

"So you took my virginity and you don't even have the decency to be nice to me?"

"If you wanted a meaningful first time, you wouldn't have slept with me."

"You lured me into bed with you." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No, I didn't, you were desperate to be done with your precious virginity and you fucked the first person you could find. So run along now, I'm done with you."

"Oh, so you're moving on to your next _desperate whore_." She accused, letting her eyes flick to Blair.

"I am in no way going to be his next conquest, so you have nothing to worry about from me." Blair said, ignoring Chuck's eyes on her.

"I seriously doubt that, you just scream _slut_."

"Okay, Elena I think you need to leave now." Chuck told her assertively.

"It's Emma." She said on the verge of tears.

"I really don't care."

She ran from them quickly, tears falling down her cheeks, blonde hair flying in the wind behind her.

He turned his eyes back to Blair and found her staring at him.

"What?" He asked when he saw her astounded expression.

"And you wonder why I didn't want to sleep with you last night." She scoffed at him.

"That wasn't what you were implicating when you were on top of me." He replied leaning towards her suggestively.

"Oh yes, right before you went off and screwed that Emma girl, because I said _no_." She pulled away from him quickly.

"Well, I wouldn't have needed to find outside entertainment if you had just _accommodated_ me."

"Accommodated you? I'm not going to ever have sex with you, especially after your little show just a few minutes ago."

"Your upset about the slutty girl I brushed off?" He was dumbfounded.

"You took her virginity and then you called her a desperate whore and made her cry."

"She _was_ desperate; I knew her all of five minutes before she started rubbing herself against me like a bitch in heat."

"You are such a…a…a Basshole."

"Clever Waldorf." He smirked. "But trust me if I fucked _you_, it would be an entirely different situation, for one I actually like you."

"What would possibly make you think _I_ would _want_ to lose my virginity to you?" Her eyes widened and a light blush touched her cheeks.

He could only stare at her, thinking it utterly impossible for her to be a virgin, especially the way she had acted last night. Before he could think of anything to say, she was running from the courtyard, didn't even look back once.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So tiny falling out, after a make out.

**I hope all you guys liked it.**

**One quick question:**

**Will you want M rated material in this story?**

**Review or message me with your answer, or just simply review. ; )**


	8. That Green Gentleman

*The Funeral*

Chapter 8

*That Green Gentleman*

**

* * *

**_**A/N: Sorry it took forever**_**. I knew exactly how I wanted to start and finish this chapter but nothing in between, I got about halfway through then got blocked on where to go next and finally when I get my inspiration and I'm writing like crazy, I get so sick I can't even barely stand up or even think coherent thoughts over my pounding headache. But I'm almost all better and luckily got inspired, yay!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You are fabulous.**

**I'm going to try to attempt getting the next chapter out before next Saturday or as I like to call it my 17th birthday!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GG…sigh…I would invite all the wonderful writers from FF to not run the show into the ground and I would actually listen to what the fans wanted. Oh yeah and Blair and Chuck would be having sex.**

* * *

Blair and Chuck hadn't talked, had barely seen each other, in four days. He had realized very quickly how spectacular she was at avoiding people she didn't want to talk to. Just as she had realized how incredibly persistent he was when he wanted to see someone.

He was actually missing talking to her, laughing with her, being close enough to smell her perfume, he missed everything that was Blair Waldorf, not that he would ever admit to it. This is the reason he found himself walking through the halls of Constance Billard, on his way to talk to a girl because he _missed _her.

She turned her back to him just as he rounded the corner. He let his eyes slid over her backside, the flowing brunette curls, the dark tights, the short skirt, God he loved private girls schools.

"You're Blair, right?" A voice came to his ears, making his eyes snap from their appreciativegaze.

"Yes." She addressed the blonde haired boy that stood before her.

"I'm Adam, Adam Hayes." _Of course _the star lacrosse player comes to hit on her right as he's about to _apologize,_ he shivered inwardly at the word.

"Nice to meet you Adam." She stuck her dainty hand out to him and he took it.

"I'm almost positive we've already met." Adam said smiling.

"Really, I don't recall." This was good, she was blowing him off.

"I almost spilled my cappuccino on you your first day. I must say you have surprisingly quick reflexes." He was still smiling; maybe he didn't get the hint.

"Then, I suppose it's nice to meet you again." She paused for a moment. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, you see there's this concert Saturday and a lot of great bands are playing, you know like Vampire Weekend, Band of Horses and Panic at the disco, and I wondered if you wanted to come with me?"

"Vampire…Weekend." She let a small laugh come from her lips, causing a confused look to pass over Adam's face.

"Do you not like them?"

"No, I like them, it's just an inside joke with one of my _friends_, back home."

"Oh well, do you want to go? It doesn't have to be a date; we can just go as friends."

"Well, you're not my friend." A disappointed look crossed his face. "So, I guess it's a date."

"Really?" He got this goofy grin on his face that made Chuck want to vomit.

"Sure, I'll see you Saturday." Chuck clenched his fists, his jaw locked in clear displeasure and he wasn't even sure why.

"Great, I'll pick you up, Saturday at six." Adam practically jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay."

Adam walked down the hall, a skip in his step; his aquamarine eyes shining and he walked right past a glaring Chuck and didn't even take notice. Chuck was now contemplating all the ways he could bludgeon this _boy_, leave him in a huddled heap on the ground, maybe he could pay someone to do it for him. He began walking towards Blair, was almost halfway there before he realized she had already disappeared down the hall. He would have to wait for Saturday, then.

* * *

Really, what was she doing? Going on a date with a guy who practically cried because his coffee spilled on the floor, that's what. She had no reasoning, whatsoever, explaining her acceptance of the boy's proposal. Well, whatever the reason, it wasn't because she had felt Chuck eyes on her, burning holes through her skin.

"Hey Blair, your date's here." She heard Eric call to her from downstairs, a slight hint of teasing in his tone.

"Coming." She yelled to him.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, appraising her Andrew Gn dress. It was made of a black and white leaf print fabric, stopping at her mid-thigh, sleeveless with a scoop neckline. It had a black and white striped bow at the waist, accentuating her small waist and the hem was trimmed in black lace.

Applying a coat of pale pink lipstick, she decided she looked presentable and then began making her way down the staircase. Adam apparently found her appearance presentable as well; by the way he gaped at her, wide eyed, mouth hung open, eyes appraising her. He took a step forward when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope I'm not too overdressed." She said, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her dress.

"No, you look perfect." He said, still staring at her, most notably her bare legs.

"Thank you." Her eyes moved down, slight embarrassment on her features.

"Why don't you go downstairs, she'll be down in a moment?" Eric said from beside her.

"Oh, okay." Adam said before turning around and walking out of the penthouse.

"What?" Blair said to him.

"Blair…"

"Make it quick, I have a date."

"Yes, I've met him." He looked at her a moment. "What are you trying to pull Blair?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you going on a date with that blonde bimbo, when you would clearly have a much better time with Chuck."

"Eric." She glared at him.

"Don't try to deny it either, I saw the way you two were groping each other, when I walked in on you."

"I thought we agreed to never mention that day again."

"You agreed and stop avoiding the subject. I see the way you look at each other, the way you two talk like you've known each other your entire lives, and he makes you laugh, before we met him I couldn't even remember the last time you laughed. I was beginning to forget what it sounded like."

"He's just a friend and before you even mention it, that day was simply a minor lapse in judgment, nothing more, so stop bringing it up. It's never going to happen again."

"Yeah right." Eric muttered under his breath.

"It won't, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." She turned around in a huff and began to walk to the elevator. "Don't wait up, _brother darling_."

* * *

Blair and Adam arrived just as Vampire Weekend began their set. Within minutes Adam was as close to the stage as he could get, dancing (well jumping really) to the music, a reluctant Blair at his side.

"I'm going to get a drink." She told him before wandering off towards the bar.

"Okay, hurry back." She faintly heard Adam say.

"Martini, please." She said to the bartender.

"Fancy seeing you here, Waldorf." Chuck said when he reached the bar, situating himself as close to her as possible.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, my date really enjoys Band of Vampires." He pointed to some stick thin, bleach blonde girl flailing her arms in the middle of the floor.

"Actually, it's Band of Horses or Vampire Weekend, pick one." She pointed out, earning a playful glare from him.

"Right well she enjoys one of them and regardless of if I know the name of not, she will still be _thanking _me accordingly."

"You are incredibly disgusting." She exclaimed, turning directly to him.

"Come on admit it, you're just jealous it's not you." He joked, leaning closer to her.

"Right, I'm sure that's it." She replied sarcastically.

"It is."

"I'm just glad I don't have to _thank_ my date the way yours does."

"Does your pretty boy date know that that's the way you feel about it?"

"Well, I would hope he knows that I won't sleep with him to see a band."

"I don't know, he may have taken one too many lacrosse balls to the head."

She let a laugh escape from her lips, before turning back to the bar and retrieving her martini.

"Besides, _thanking_ may not necessarily mean having good old fashioned sex with him. You could just give hi-" Chuck started before being interrupted.

"Okay, that's enough." She said turning her eyes from his.

"Why don't we get out of here? I'd love to have a repeat of last week." Chuck said, running his fingers up and down her arm.

"No." Blair replied, pushing his hand off of her.

"Why not? Everything was going so well until Eric interrupted us."

"Well, for one I have a date and so do you."

"They're a couple of dumb blondes; they'll gravitate towards each other."

"Maybe, I don't want to go with you."

"You know, you're a horrible liar."

"How would know if I'm lying or not?"

"Your eyes do this thing where they don't match your mouth."

She was prepared to respond, when suddenly she felt a presence at her side. Turning to see Adam beside her, she wondered how he could have possible snuck up on her.

"Just go away, Chuck." She said.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you. Unless _you_ want to go somewhere a little less _crowded_ with me." He said to Blair but stared directly at Adam.

"Hey man, you heard her, just leave us alone." Adam said stepping towards Chuck.

"Well _man_, the idea of me leaving her alone never seemed to have crossed her mind when she was underneath me just last week, and it sure as hell didn't cross her mind when she was on top of me with her hand on my-" He sneered, but Blair interrupted him before he could continue.

"Chuck!"

"Yes, Blair?" He asked calmly, turning his eyes to her.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" The glare she gave him left no room for argument, not that he was planning to argue. "Alone."

"Of course." He said, before she turned herself towards Adam.

"Adam, would you please excuse us?" She gave him a small smile at the question.

"Yeah, sure." Adam said, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Great, I'll be right back." She said before dropping a light kiss on his cheek and being quickly pulled away by Chuck's firm grasp on her arm.

His grasp loosened and eventually slid from her arm, across her back, dropping lower and lower the further they walked from the crowds dancing obnoxiously to the music. It had reached the small of her back by the time they arrived at a wooden door. He led the way past the oak door, into a small room that housed a couch on one side and a mirror on the other.

"What do you think you're doing, Waldorf?" He seethed into her ear once the door was closed behind them.

"I was trying to enjoy my date." She said, removing his hand from her back and turning around to face him. "What are _you_ doing, Bass?" She poked a finger into his chest at the question.

"I was just informing your date about the extracurricular activities you've been partaking in recently, quite delightedly I might add."

"And why exactly do you feel he needs to know about anything I do when he's not there? He's not my boyfriend; in fact I didn't even know he existed until Thursday. So, why in the world would he need to know about any _mistakes_ I made before I met him?"

"Mistake? That's surprising; you had me fooled into believing you wanted it by how _enthusiastic_ you were. Those little sounds you were making didn't help either."

She flushed crimson and averted her eyes.

"I see you enjoyed it a tad more than you're letting on."

"No I didn't." She muttered, looking at her shoes.

"Well, it seems as if we're at an impasse, maybe we should get a second opinion. I'll go get your _boyfriend_, I'm sure he'll have something to say." He moved, as if to turn and walk out the door.

"Stop acting like an overprotective older brother." She said, grabbing his upper arm.

"Please don't ever associate me, you, and the word brother, when not referring to Eric, again. Unless you like that sort of thing."

"Why are you so overprotective of a girl you just met?" She asked ignoring him.

"Well we're friends and I don't want to see you make a mistake you'll regret." He leaned close to her. "Unless it's with me."

"It would never happen with you, because _that_ I would definitely regret." She attempted to walk past him, out the door.

"If you're not going out there to break it off with poor Adam, then you're not leaving." He told her, blocking the door.

"Why would I break it off with him, our date was just getting started?"

"Even if you're not with me, you're not allowed with anyone else."

"So, you can go and screw as many nameless sluts as you want, but I'm not allowed to go on a date with someone. Tell me, do you do this with every girl."

"Only you, sweetheart." He said, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"Oh, I feel so special." Sarcasm filled her tone as she slapped his hand away.

"You should."

"Are you jealous?" Blair asked, slight disbelief evident in her voice.

"I don't get jealous. What would I have to be jealous of?" Chuck said defensively.

"That he actually has the mental capacity to know that you should ask someone out if you like them."

"I wasn't aware that you would have accepted if I asked."

"Well, I guess we'll never know." She pushed him lightly, until his back hit the door.

"How about we say I asked, you accepted and we skip to the end of the date?"

He turned them around, pinning her to the door and connecting their lips. Her eyes were wide and she didn't respond to his kiss at first, until she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, causing her eyes to flutter closed and her lips to part through a gasp. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands grasped her hips. Their tongues battled for dominance, Chuck eventually winning when his hand slid up her stomach to cup her breast, causing Blair to moan.

Both his hands moved to her back, steadily dropping lower, stopping for a moment to grab her ass before continuing to the backs of her thighs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Her head fell back against the door when his mouth began trailing across her jaw, and then moved down her neck.

"Chuck." She moaned as his hand inched closer to her panties.

"Blair?" That was not Chuck's voice or his hand rapping against the door.

"Oh, my God, that's Adam!" She exclaimed in a heated whisper, letting her head fall against Chuck's shoulder when she noticed the black shading her vision.

"Blair, are you okay in there?" Adam asked and Chuck groaned before letting her feet resume their original position on the floor.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

She waited until his footsteps faded completely before looking at Chuck.

"One of these days, we're bound to not get interrupted, Waldorf."

She turned her back to him and closed her hand around the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I'm going to end my date early." She turned back to face him. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?" She gave him a pout.

"It would be my pleasure." He smirked.

"My hero." She said before giving him another kiss and leaving the room, immediately finding Adam.

"I guess you don't have to end the date after all." Chuck said from beside her as they looked at Adam making out with Chuck's date.

"Then, let's go."

* * *

"We could already be finished, if we had jus-" Chuck started but was cut off with Blair's mouth attacking his as they rode the elevator to her floor.

"I already told you, I'm not going to have sex with you in a limo."

"Why not? It's very pleasurable."

"I don't want to lose my virginity in a moving vehicle. I want candles and flowers and a _bed_."

"The leather seats are just as, if not more, comfortable than a bed. What could you possibly want a bed for?"

"They have more room for _exploration_." She finished in a seductive tone.

"And suddenly I like your idea so much better."

"I knew you would." She giggled before connecting their lips.

The elevator stopped on her floor and he lead her out, their mouths still attached.

"Marcus." She breathed pulling back from their kiss and before he could say anything, another voice sounded from the living room.

"Cousin."

**

* * *

**

I hope everyone enjoyed.

**A/N: If you noticed, I went for a slightly more subtle JealousChuck, because even though I love the I'm gonna kill you if you lay a hand on my girl Chuck that so many people write so well on here. I felt this was more appropriate seeing as he hasn't even slept with, let alone fallen in love with Blair and at this point he just likes her and wants her terribly and other men hitting on her mostly just irks him and does not send him into a raving jealous rampage, even though I'm much more fond of that scenario.**

**Review.**

* * *

About the GG return, does anyone else find it disgusting that _Serena_ and _Nate_ are screwing in _Blair's_ childhood home, in her bed no less, where I'm sure sleepovers with S and make out sessions with N took place numerous times over the years? And it looks like the same silk sheets that have been on the bed since the show started. The caramel kitchen scene with B in the next room was bad enough.

That's not the only thing I'm disappointed with though, but there are too many to mention.

Did nobody see what was going to happen with Mommy Dearest and Jack the Ass? I felt that SL was kind of predictable.

I also think they made Ed and Leighton sign a contract that says they can't have more than a peck on the lips and if they do, they fade out in five seconds flat because they want the other couples to _try_ to be sexy and Chair would just steal the show.

I don't like their telling of Serenate, at least with Derena there was one smart person in the couple and Serena wasn't trying to do a Blair scheme, but I guess someone has to do it since Blair apparently can't anymore.

The only part that didn't completely make me want to vomit was the Jenny stuff, maybe it's the fact that she no longer looks like a sewer rat or maybe the fact that they're showing her for more than fifteen minutes in the second half of the season. Maybe that her SLs, though they may be very GG out there take on certain issues, don't seem as married couple (Chair), newlywed couple (Serenate), Yuck couple (Van) as the others. Because lately everything has been about dating or sex (lack thereof) at least she threw drugs into the mix for a while.

Sorry about ranting

**

* * *

**

**Oh yeah, the dress is an actual dress by Andrew Gn(No I did not spell that wrong.) The ip adress is confusing and complicated and I suggest you just do a search for Andrew Gn leaf print dress. You'll most likely get Bergdorf Goodman or Nieman Marcus links, click on either, it's the same dress. I thought it looked kind of like something Blair might wear, if it doesn't then I just change her scense of style in my story. I do have creative control after all.**

**Review.**


	9. Don't Trust Me

*The Funeral*

Chapter 9

*Don't Trust Me*

**

* * *

**

Important thing about this chapter, kinda graphic, maybe not in the way you think.

**A/N: Okay…so…um…I may have lied when I said I would update before my birthday.**_** Gives nervous smile**_**. But, I'm officially seventeen. Yay.**

**This chapter was hard and the newest episodes of GG didn't help my writing process. So, sorry it took a month. A lot of things happened and I didn't even reply to my wonderful reviews as per usual, but thanks to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Thank God.**

* * *

"Marcus?" She removed her arms from Chuck's neck and turned her eyes to meet a pair of bluish-gray. She felt one of Chuck's arms drop from her, but the other gripped her waist tightly.

"And once again I say, cousin. It is so wonderful to see you." He stood from his seated position on the couch and began walking towards them. "How have you been, it's been _ages_?"

"Wonderful. What are you doing here?" She asked, moving closer to Chuck. She was pressed against his side, if she moved anymore it would be blatantly obvious that she was trying to keep herself between Chuck and Marcus.

"What, I can't come to see my favorite cousin, without warning, in the middle of the night?" His voice held a teasing tone, making Chuck notice for the first time that he spoke with an accent.

"Of course you can, it just makes me wonder what you could possibly want."

"We have a matter to discuss."

"And what would that be?"

"Your father asked me to bring you something…before he passed, _of course_." He added the last part belatedly, after having let his eyes drift to Chuck.

"Well, give it to me and leave." Blair said with an edge of agitation in her voice.

"Patience, cousin." He stepped closer to them. "Who's your friend?"

"None of your overly intrusive business." She snapped at him, sparing a quick glance at Chuck and then her eyes went back to Marcus. "Now, what was this thing my _father_ wanted you to give me?"

"A…token of his appreciation regarding your constantly running mouth when in your sister's company. He knew she enjoyed all your _tall tales_; she always was somewhat of a child. He felt you needed to be _thanked_ accordingly. _His_ words, not mine." Blair's eyes widened a fraction more, each time another word fell from his mouth. "So, maybe your little friend should leave and come back another day."

"I think that might be a good idea." Blair agreed, before grabbing Chuck's arm and leading him to the elevator.

"If you're his favorite cousin, I'd hate to see the ones that he doesn't like." Chuck told her quietly as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Well, I would much prefer you stay here and he leave but," She said, leaning in close to him as a ding signaled the arrival of the elevator. "He's much too stubborn to do anything I want."

"That must run in the family." He teased, placing a hand on her waist and pulling her into the elevator with him.

Marcus heard a breathy moan come from Blair's mouth and then a low groan a moment later, before Blair stepped back into view.

"One of these days we won't be interrupted, Waldorf and you're going to love it." Chuck said before the doors closed.

Blair turned to look at Marcus with a slightly dazed expression on her face before righting herself. She smoothed out her wrinkled dress and ran her fingers through her mussed curls.

"You're acting like a newlywed." Pink stained her cheeks and she looked away from him.

"Was that a blush, dear cousin?" He said as more of a statement then a question.

"Absolutely not." She walked to the sitting room and placed herself on a couch, legs still slightly shaky from her kiss with Chuck.

"Yes it was, I'll never forget the first time I saw it." He walked to the couch across from her and sat down, staring at her fondly.

"What?"

"I was just remembering how incredibly adorable you looked, your big doe eyes staring at me, your curls blowing in the wind, with that little bit of pink on your cheeks. It was quite a sight."

"Well, it wasn't extremely hard to deduce that you enjoyed being a savior of young helpless women, the blushing and _big doe eyes _as you put it, only helped to confirm a simulated need for a savior to protect me, even if there wasn't an inkling of trouble."

"When you used that blush on me, it had me hanging on your every word. It took me decades to realize it was fake."

"Yes, well you always were somewhat dense."

_

* * *

_

Lenzberg, Switzerland

_May 23, 1836_

"_He is perfect." Jonathon whispered into Blair's ear as they stood together in a secluded corner of the party being held at Castle Lenzberg._

"_For what, pray tell?" She asked quietly back, staring uncertainly across the ballroom at the tall man with the dark blonde hair._

"_I have an increasing desire for a new son, although it would be fairly inappropriate to call Eric my son."_

"_And it would be fairly inappropriate to call him anything but, unless with me." She scolded. _

_She had had the surprising and utterly embarrassing misfortune of accidently walking in on Eric and Jonathon in a passionate embrace, kissing deeply as they removed each other's clothes, just one week ago. She then suffered through even more embarrassment as they sat her down, still half dressed and attempted to explain the situation, speaking the entire time as if she were a child._

"_Well, regardless of society views on which lifestyles are deemed acceptable, I am still relieved that someone finally knows. Even more relieved that it is you, even if you did happen to discover our relationship in such a…displeasing way, the others are much too narrow minded to understand." He told her with a light smile curving his lips._

"_I am pleased if you are both happy, together."_

"_You amaze me, how you can be so sincere, when our entire existence is made of lies."_

"_But you are my family, why on earth would I ever lie to you?"_

"_I'm certain you'll find a reason."_

"_And I am certain that I will not." She proclaimed assuredly before returning to their previous topic. "So what was your reason for explaining your need for a new son?"_

"_I am unfortunately not the correct gender to lure him from the party and I wonder if you would be so kind as to use your feminine wiles and ask him if he would like to join you somewhere private. Perhaps they have a garden. You could even start on him for me if you like." _

"_Would Serena not be better suited for something like this?"_

"_She does not possess the same amount of self control nor brain power as you."_

"_She is the beauty, I am the brains. She shines in the sun as I am left in darkness. Therefore she is picked to seduce and charm young men. That is the way it always has been. What could I possibly have that would be better than Serena's?"_

"_You do not know your true potential, Mon Amie." He put a hand to the small of her back, pushing her forward. "Now go, child."_

_Blair began a slow walk towards the man, stopping momentarily when he turned to look at her, after his companions had not-entirely-too-discreetly pointed out the fact that she was coming in what seemed to be their direction. She let the corners of her mouth tug upwards briefly at the man and then continued walking, right past them and onto the balcony just behind them, letting her hand brush against his as she walked past._

_Now, all that was left to do was wait. She had seen Serena do this exact thing, numerous times and she had followed everything the blonde did with perfected precision. It had to work, it just had to work, she could do anything just as well as Serena, no matter that no one else believed it to be true. She sighed quietly to herself as the seconds passed by, feeling like long, torturous hours and all she could think was, maybe tall, statuesque, blondes are his preference. _

"_My lady?"_

_She turned around and her eyes were met with the bowing form of the blonde man. "My Lord." She curtseyed, with a small, triumphant smirk threatening to reveal itself. _

"_What is a beautiful woman, such as yourself doing out here all by your lonesome?" He asked as he straightened his back and looked at her, revealing bluish-gray eyes._

"_But I'm not alone anymore, I'm with you and we can enjoy this lovely view together." She replied before turning herself back around and leaning against the cement wall that closed in the balcony._

_He came to stand next to her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh, how rude of me." He said after a silent moment, turning towards her and extended his hand. "I'm _Lord_ Marcus Beaton. And you are?"_

"_Blair." She said simply, taking his offered hand._

"_No last name?" She shook her head after his amused question was made._

"_So, what brings you here, Lord Beaton?" She asked after a dragging silence._

"_I was invited under the guise of attending this party but, it seems in actuality I have been invited to settle a small dispute."_

"_What kind of dispute?"_

"_My good friends," He pointed inside at two men, one short and balding with a large gut and the other tall and slender with sunny blonde hair. "They become enraged at one another, it seems Albert," The balding man. "Accused Joseph," The man with the sunny blonde hair. "Of becoming romantically linked with his wife."_

_Blair looked down and forced a blush to her cheeks, pretending what he implied had embarrassed her. In truth, when you had been around as long as she had, you heard things. Especially when you lived with four men, two of which took to eyeing women frequently and speaking of what they wish to do to them, all within hearing range of the others._

"_I, of course arrived to defend Joseph, explaining how we were on a hunting trip when an incident I do not wish to explain to you occurred."_

"_I assume that you had been lying to Albert."_

"_Yes, I do not know if Albert's assumptions were correct but I've known Joseph all my life and would do anything to help him."_

"_That is very noble of you, Lord Beaton."_

"_Thank y-"_

"_Blair!" She turned at the familiar voice._

"_Uncle?" He came to stand with them. "You were right Uncle, he is perfect." She whispered into his ear._

"_Have I even led you in the wrong direction before, young one?" He whispered the rhetorical question back to her, before turning his attention to Marcus. "Who is your friend?"_

"_This is Lord Beaton, Marcus this is my Uncle, Jonathan." _

_The two men shook hands and then Jonathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him and whispering in her ear. "I will take it from here, Blair. Go inside."_

"_Yes, Uncle." _

_She turned to leave after saying her goodbyes to Lord Beaton and hearing Jonathan ask for a word with him._

* * *

"I didn't take you for one of the few that falls for a human." Marcus said, changing the subject from their past.

"Look who's talking." Her eyes widened and she belatedly added. "And I haven't, fallen for him, just so you know."

"I'm just voicing my surprise in such an act."

"There is nothing to be surprised about."

"You remind me of myself when I first met Cat."

"And how is that human of _yours_?" She asked, making it seem as though he owned his _human_. Something she knew both he and that _woman_ hated.

"Well, don't let her catch you saying that but otherwise Catherine is wonderful, though she is becoming impatient for me to change her."

"She always was an impatient one."

"That is what I love about her."

"That she is vain and attempting to preserve her beauty forever is another, I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, well let us get to your present."

"Am I going to get staked?" She asked, faking enthusiasm.

"No." He laughed a little. "Nicholas, you can come out now."

A young man of about twenty walked out from the kitchen, his black hair hanging in his emerald eyes.

"Who is he and what is he doing here?" Blair asked.

"He's your present. A pretty good reward if I do say so myself."

"I don't understand."

"Well, that's a first." Marcus said sarcastically before sighing. "Look, I don't know the entire story, all Carter had to say was that whatever you told Serena only pushed her closer to him when he told her his version of the truth."

"I just bet it did."

"Well, go claim your prize and if I may say so it's a pretty spectacular prize."

She walked over to Nicholas, her steps faltering slightly when she inhaled his aroma. It was like drugs or alcohol, seeping into her skin and leaving her woozy.

"He smells like berries." She said dazedly as his intoxicating scent filled her nose, more and more the closer she came to him. "Do you think he tastes like them?"

"Have a little bite and see." Marcus coaxed from behind her.

"He's sweating, is he sick?" She asked upon noticing the light sheen on his forehead and neck.

"No, I just had him run a little before we arrived. You know how it gets the blood flowing."

She stepped closer, until her body was pressed against Nicholas. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she put her nose against his neck, inhaling once more before she let the sensations overcome her. Eyes black with the desire for his blood she revealed her fangs before sinking them into his skin.

She noted that his blood tasted strange, like none she'd ever had. While it was true that all blood tasted different, there were usually underlying tastes that didn't change from person to person. His blood though tasted entirely of sweet berries.

His blood filled her mouth, sliding down her throat. She stopped drinking abruptly when her vision blurred, pulling away she blinked numerous times but nothing changed. She felt strong and weak at the same time, like she was light as a feather yet her limbs felt as heavy as weights. She pushed Nicholas away from her, swaying slightly and fell to her knees on the marble floor.

"Can you feel it rushing through your veins? I've heard it's quite invigorating, that is until it starts to kill you."

"What is this?" Blair asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"It's called Solanum Nigrum; it's a type of poison."

"What?"

"Surprisingly it's not usually fatal for humans, but it does kill vampires if it stays in their system too long."

* * *

Chuck walked into suite 1812 and threw his coat onto the couch before he noticed an imposing and unwelcome presence standing at the bar.

"Father." He said in a monotone, addressing the man.

"Charles." Bart said, standing stoically beside the bar, staring his son down. "I'm surprised to see you here alone; usually you have two or three women with you by now."

"What can I do for you today, father?" He asked ignoring the man's comment.

"You have been invited to Tripp Van Der Bilt's wedding."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." He said, noticing for the first time a stack of envelopes that sat between his father and a scotch bottle.

"Well, you have." He picked up a cream envelope and thrust it into Chuck's hands. "And I would prefer if you didn't embarrass me. I have a deal to close with Joshua Van Der Bilt."

"How…wonderful, I hope it goes well." He replied disinterestedly.

"You know Charles, despite your wide array of helpful acting talents; you have still yet to perfect sincerity." Bart told him as he began his walk to the door.

"I'll work on that for next time, Father." He said back, still in his place behind the couch.

"Bring a date, preferably not a paid escort." And then the door closed, leaving deafening silence behind.

* * *

She felt lightheaded, like she would collapse at any moment as she swayed drunkenly on her knees. Marcus knelt beside, his eyes following that coward Nicholas as he ran from the penthouse.

"I am sorry, Blair, I truly am. Carter found me; he told me that if I didn't do this he would kill Catherine." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You poisoned me for _her_?" Blair asked in disbelief as she shoved his hand away.

"I'm sorry; it was the only way to save her."

"I don't care about your little whore. Get away from me you bastard." She attempted to stand, only to fall backwards.

"I'm sorry." He attempted to take her arm so he could bring her to the couch but she just shrugged him off.

"I should have you killed, I'm your elder. You know of the rules." She yelled, her words slurring together in an almost inaudible mesh of syllables.

"I'm sorry." He reached his hand out again, but once again she shoved him away.

"Leave and don't ever come near me again." She raised an unsteady hand and let it fall across his cheek. His head turned with the force of her slap and watched as her shaking hand fell to her lap, most of her energy already exerted.

"If you live maybe one day you will understand." He walked to the elevator and left, never once turning back to look at her.

With one last shred of lucidity she slid two of her fingers into her mouth, hitting that spot at the back of her throat that sent liquid flowing upward, coating her hand in a sticky red. It flowed past her lips, crimson staining the floor as her body attempted to rid itself of the poison. She felt the slightest bit of relief, only lasting a moment and then her fingers went to work again. She pushed her fingers back, until no more blood flooded over her hand and all she did was dry heave. But still she didn't stop; she kept pushing, until her body craved sustenance, until she collapsed against the cold marble flooring, covered in luke-warm blood, vaguely hearing her name being called.

Eric lifted her easily into his arms, her petite form was limp and blood dripped from the tips of her hair, landing on the floor beneath her. He laid her gently on her bed, placing a light kiss against her forehead, before rushing from the room.

He returned a short while later with one of the lobby attendants; he took a knife and made a small slit on the protesting man's arm, lifting his arm to Blair's unresponsive lips. He sighed in frustration, before he opened her mouth himself and let the blood drip into her mouth, down her throat. It wasn't long before her unfocused eyes fluttered open lazily; she lifted a hand numbly to hold the human's arm in place as she began to drink from him in earnest.

Eric had to forcibly remove her from the man; she drank so much the he passed out from blood lose. He heard quiet footsteps bounding up the stairs and turned in time to see Dan burst through the cracked door. He pushed Eric out of the room, stating that he needed to speak with Blair alone.

"Blair," He said as he walked to her bedside. "I had no idea he would do this to you."

"Dan." She slurred, attempting to focus her hazy eyes on him.

"He's discovered my plan; he _must_ have found out that you were involved."

"This is my own fault, Daniel." She told him, placing a shaky hand on his forearm.

"But I asked you to join my fight, it is my fault."

"This is not because of you though; this is over something I foolishly told Serena. I do not believe he knows of your plan."

"Who did he send to do this? I will kill them."

"It was Marcus."

"But…I don't under…He's against Carter."

"It was all to save his human. The filthy creature has defiled all that he was and turned him to a quivering mess, huddled on the floor, living only to serve her."

**

* * *

**

**Blair's doing a little human hating, ooh and I brought Bart in, no he's not dead in this, surprise. Did you guys not notice Nate was missing?**

**You may have noticed I went light on vampire stuff recently, well it was for this. Also, I missed flashbacks and decided to give you one.**

**I hope you liked it.**

***Solanum Nigrum is an actual plant also known as black nightshade. I wanted to use a real poison that wasn't typically fatal for humans, as you can see I molded it into my own little vamp poison. Actual** **symptoms** **include fever, sweating, abdominal pain, confusion, and drowsiness. If you noticed, I had Blair mention that he looked sick.**

***Castle Lenzberg is an actual castle, just so you know.**

**You know how a while back I asked you about having M rated stuff in the story? Well, if I were to add that would you want me to add dividers where the M is or just a warning at the top of the chapter or just let the smut flow? I could also write a companion piece and stick it in the M section if that would make you more comfortable. Let me know.**

**Review, you know you want to.**


	10. Shark In The Water

*The Funeral*

Chapter 10

*Shark in the Water*

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know I took** _**forever**_**, but I have good reason. If only we had enough time for my explanation.**

**So, I will just apologize for my absence and move some of the blame to my lack of inspiration, thank the Gossip Girl writers for that one. I'm so sorry it took almost five months for me to update. Hopefully I didn't alienate readers from my story.**

**Thanks for the reviews and such, they mean so much to me.**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't nor do I want to own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

"I think you have saved me, dear brother." Blair said as she walked slowly down the stairs, still weak though it had been days since she had been poisoned. "I will be eternally grateful."

"All I did was carry you to your room; you're the one who and rid your body of the poison, all over the marble floor." Eric said from his place on the couch, pointing to the floor where a faint pink stain could be seen.

"True, but you did get someone for me to feed on so that my body wouldn't go without sustenance for too long." She told him as she walked across the foyer. "And he was delicious."

"Let us just say you both did your own equal part in keeping Blair alive." A voice from the other couch suggested.

"Daniel, you're still here?" Blair asked, walking to the couch and sitting down, looking at the man across from her.

"I did not feel comfortable leaving until I knew you were going to survive." Dan replied, looking at Blair with concern.

"Your company is much appreciated, though unnecessary." She said, giving him a small smile.

"As I said, I wouldn't have been able to leave had your fate still hung in the balance. I do still care about your well being, though we do not keep much contact."

"And why would you be unable to leave?"

"I still feel awful about this occurrence, sister. It is entirely my fault." He looked at his hands in his lap dejectedly.

"I have already told you that it was out of my own stupidity that this began, it had nothing to do with you."

"I still do not understand how it is your fault, Blair." Eric said, as way of asking for an explanation.

"Like a fool, I told Serena about a meeting with Carter when I lived in Berlin. I thought our friendship, though mostly nonexistent, was still more important than that man. Obviously not, since she felt the need to check my story with Carter. His word is more believable than mine, when did that happen?"

"When you left." Serena's voice came from the foyer. They all turned their heads to look at her. "You told me we would never be apart and you still left me all alone. I will never trust your word again."

"I broke my word _once_, yes. But you know I would never lie about something like _that_. You know me; I'm not that kind of person."

"I _used_ to know you, not anymore. How am I supposed to know what kind of person you are now, after all this time?"

"Why don't you just tell us what you're doing here and then be on your way?" Eric said to Serena as he poured himself a cup of blood tea, his own creation.

"I was looking for Dan, what is he doing here?"

"I should think that would be obvious." Blair said, looking down at her rumpled nightgown then back at Serena with a conniving smirk.

"You little bitch!" Serena screamed as she ran straight towards Blair. Her hand wrapping around Blair's neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Temper, temper." She scolded, moving her hand to Serena's neck and flipping their position. "Calm down and cease acting like a psychopath." She emphasized the last word by squeezing Serena's neck and pushing her head harshly against the wall.

"It's bad enough that he went to some human whore to get away from me, but I never thought that you would betray me like that."

"Okay, first it's disgusting and demeaning that you think I would do _that_ with Daniel." She gave a shudder for effect and ignored Dan's insulted 'Hey!' "Second I wouldn't betray you like that and you know it, even though you choose not to acknowledge that. What I meant was he was taking care of me because I was sick."

"We're immortal, we don't get sick."

"No we don't, not normally, but there are some…things that can harm us."

"Who or what made you sick? If you say Carter, I won't believe you."

"Marcus Beaton, he came to see me and fed me some bad blood."

"Why would he do that, he's always liked you?"

"Carter threatened Catherine, said he would kill her if Marcus didn't do it." Eric told her, coming up behind Blair.

"No, you're lying." Serena said, shaking her head back and forth.

"He's telling the truth, Serena." Dan spoke, standing from the couch. "I heard him congratulating Marcus on a job well done. That's how I knew to come here."

"You're all liars!" Serena shouted, moving her hands to Blair's shoulders and pushing her off, causing her to stumble back a few steps. "You, more than anyone else."

Serena appeared in front of Blair, grabbed her arms and pulled them both to the ground, letting Blair's head slam down hard against the floor, when Serena landed on top of her.

"All anybody ever does is lie." Serena said as her hand moved and she slapped Blair across the cheek.

"Serena, I think it's time we left." Dan suggested, bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" She shouted back, shrugging his hand off and pushing down on Blair's windpipe. "I will not leave until Blair and I have a word."

"You do not honestly presume to have a word with your hand wrapped around her neck." Eric said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do actually. It's not as if she needs to breathe anyway." Serena twisted her body slightly so she could see Eric.

"What do you want to talk about, Serena?" Blair asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that you're a lying whore?" Serena asked, smirking when a hurt expression appeared on Blair's normally stoic face. "Carter told me what really happened."

"_I_ told you what really happened." Blair said through gritted teeth as she flipped them over so she was on top of Serena.

"No, _you_ lied to me. Carter told me the real version of that story."

"I do realize you're _his_ favorite…now. There is no need to inform me of your new position at every chance you get. I don't care." Serena flipped them back over, moving her hand back to Blair's neck, harder this time, already causing bruises to form.

"He told me how he came to you with the hope that you and Eric would come back to us, but instead you attacked him and he was forced to hit you back. He said you had a stake and you threatened him with it and he left."

"That's complete bull sh-"

"It's admittedly less dramatic than your story of attempted rape and fighting to defend yourself against a deranged man. Though you always were a bit of a drama queen."

"Blair, what is she talking about?" Eric's concerned voice asked from behind them.

Serena turned to look at him and explained. "She had this whole sob story about Carter trying to force himself on her, but don't worry she fought him off and he ran away with his tail between his legs. As if he would be so weak." Serena said, her laughter filling the penthouse. "As if," She whispered, pulling Blair up by the grip on her neck and then slamming her head down against the floor. "He would have ever wanted to touch you, again. After what you did."

"Serena!" Her head was yanked back by a forceful grip on her hair and she was thrown across the room away from Blair.

"Eric? What're you doing?" Serena asked, standing to look at him. He was in front of her in a second, pushing her against the wall.

"Serena, leave." He barked the order at her.

"I will do no such thing."

"I will listen to no more of this. Your loyalty obviously lies with Carter. Get out of my sight." Eric let her go and walked away from her.

"You can't just abandon me, you're my brother." She had a pathetic whine in her voice when she spoke.

"I _was_ your brother. When we were _alive_, but that was a long time ago and now you are just cold and heartless." He turned back to her and spat the words.

"How dare you." She began to step closer but stopped when he next spoke.

"Look at yourself. You attacked Blair, because of something _Carter_ told you. You used to be her best friend and you just attacked her."

"I had good reason."

"No, you have the word of the bastard you're currently sleeping with against the best friend you've had all your life. I know which one I'd believe, but that's just me."

"I'll tell him you spoke of him this way." Serena said indignantly, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Get out." She looked as if she were about to protest. "Now!"

"Fine." She turned on her heel and stomped her way out of the penthouse.

"I think it's probably best if I leave, too." Dan said after they watched Serena walk out.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Blair said her eyes still on the elevator doors.

"For what it's worth, _I'm_ glad you're alright." He placed a hand on her shoulder and then rushed from the penthouse after Serena.

She turned back around and noticed Eric back on the couch, sipping his tea as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Tea?" He asked when he found her eyes over the rim of his cup. "It's heated to a lovely 98.6 degrees. Just like a human but without the screaming."

"It's no fun if nobody's screaming." She joked as she sat down across from him.

"Or crying." He joked, pouring the red liquid into a cup.

"Or begging for their life." She took the cup into her hands and pressed the rim to her lips, letting the scarlet liquid fill her mouth. "AB-?"

"Well, you know how I like rarities."

"Yes." She lifted the tea cup to her lips once again and taking another sip. "Why does it taste of oranges?"

"My dealer said that he had the donor eat oranges for two days before he gave blood. All I got was a citrus aftertaste and that was only because I was looking for it. How on Earth did you taste that?"

"It seems poison is an excellent palette cleanser." She took another sip and sighed. "I feel like a newborn. My taste buds are overly sensitive."

"At least that's the worst of your problems."

"I wish that were the worst, but I have far more terrifying problems to deal with."

"Like what?"

"Like which shoes to wear with my new Fendi bag to school today."

"It's Friday, you've already missed the rest of the week. Why not just skip and go back after Thanksgiving?"

"I care about my grade point average and I'm not going to miss if I don't have to."

"You've already gone through school about hundred times since you were turned. Why is it so important?"

"I-"

"Is it because you miss Chuck already?" Eric asked in a joking tone, cutting her off.

"Oh my God. Not this again." Blair groaned, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you catch us in my room one time and suddenly I'm in love with him."

"No, you're in lust with him. Don't think I didn't see your fangs when I walked in on the two of you."

"Whatever. I'm going to go get ready for school. I take it you're not coming."

"No, I have to meet Abel. Today's my day to refill our supply." Eric told her as he stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants.

"Hey, can you get me some O?" She asked after she drank the last drop of her 'tea' and stood up also.

"Positive or negative?" He wondered, edging toward the elevator.

"Both. I'm ravenous." She said as she began to climb the stairs.

"Why don't you just eat Chuck? I'm sure he'd be more than happy." He shouted jokingly and then closed the doors before she could get to him.

"Eric!" Blair shouted irritated. Then she went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"You don't know how much I missed those skirt and tights combinations while you were gone." A voice said from beside Blair, making her inwardly groan.

"I'll assume it was more than I missed those smirks and lewd comments of yours." She replied as Chuck sat next to her at her table in the courtyard.

"I didn't peg you as one to skip school and for an entire week. Not having fun without me I trust."

"You'll never know the extent of the amount of fun I have without you." She said in a monotone, not looking away from the book she held in her hands.

"You know, if your _loyal subjects_ realize you can read higher than a second grade level, they might lose their respect for you."

"It's required reading, for my literature class. Besides, you really think they'd turn against me because I'm smart, if anything they'll fear me more. Look how much they feared my predecessor and she only reads at a third grade level."

"You do make a point there."

They sat in silence for a few moments and Blair continued her reading.

"What is this book that has you so enthralled?" Chuck asked.

"Carmilla, if you must know."

"Ah yes, the lesbian vampire, one of my favorites." He said with a smirk.

"The story that was a great inspiration for _Dracula_." She said, turning to him with an irritated look on her face.

"Funny, I pegged you as more of a _Twilight_ kind of girl."

"Please," She scoffed. "Vampires that shimmer in the sun, it's a pretty idiotic concept. I go for the classics."

"I'm sure." He muttered and leaned slightly closer to Blair, letting his hand brush against her leg.

"You have no respect for personal space do you?" She asked, inching away from him.

"I can't say that I do." He said, sighing dramatically. "So Waldorf, where were you all week?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Eric and I were out sick, with the flu."

"Oh, but it is my business Waldorf, I needed to know what kept me from seeing the vast array of Falke stockings you own."

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, before Blair became fed, she closed her booked and turned to Chuck.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She gave a fake smile.

"There's a wedding in March. You're my date." He stood up and began to walk away, but she stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't remember agreeing to be your date."

"Do you know how many girls would kill to go to _this_ wedding as _my _date?" He asked, sitting down again.

"Is that testosterone filled statement meant to impress me?" She scoffed.

"I'm just reminding you that I have other options besides you. I would just rather attend with someone who knows how to use _big_ words. Explaining why I asked you first."

"Too bad you haven't asked me." She retorted.

"Is that what it will take for you to accompany me?"

"It's possible, though it may just be a ploy for me to see you in a situation where you actually have to ask for something instead of demand it. Which I would find hilarious."

"So you want to see me suffer?"

"Absolutely." She smirked at him.

"Okay, fine. Blair…" He began, staring at his hands with interest. "Will you-"

"Chuck Bass, are you nervous?" Blair asked, interrupting him.

"No." He snapped. "Look, normally I don't have to ask. Women just want to go places with me."

"Not me." She smirked, for what must have been the hundredth time in their conversation.

"Just agreed to go with me and I'll buy you anything you want. Clothes, shoes, jewelry."

"No." She answered quickly.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not a wedding person." She shrugged.

"Every girl is a wedding person, it's in your X chromosome. Just like loving your ass in that skirt is in every male's Y chromosome."

"Crude until the last second." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Just, come to the wedding as my date." He coughed out a 'please' at the end.

"Fine, I guess I could give you the pleasure of my company for one wedding."

Their phones went off simultaneously, alerting them of a Gossip Girl blast.

_Spotted: The Queen B, accepting a date from the devil in disguise. I guess B doesn't realize, agreeing to a date with Chuck Bass is like accepting an enchanted apple from an ugly old hag, it never ends well. Though Snow White did get a kiss from a handsome prince in the end, maybe B will too, with a little help from Nate Archibald. _

Above, there was a picture of the two of them, taken of the moment Chuck had brushed his fingers against her leg.

"Did you hear that?" Blair asked, turning away from the screen.

"Hear what?"

"I could swear I heard someone scream."

"Probably the Chuck Bass fan club expressing their displeasure in my choice of date."

"No, I'm serious." She stood from the table and started walking to where she thought the noise was coming from, Chuck following.

"Oh my God." Blair said, stopping in the middle of the hallway as the smell of blood drifted towards her. She took tentative steps forward, trying to control the change as her eyes flickered from black to cinnamon. She rounded the corner, staying very aware of the footsteps that followed her.

A pair of Italian leather shoes was the first thing she saw, then the St. Jude uniform came into view, followed by a head of shaggy blonde hair, facing away from her. There was a crimson stain on the front of the shirt and a steadily growing pool of the same color beneath the body. She walked to the other side of the body, she was certain she had smelled this blood before. When she walked around she was met with lifeless aquamarine eyes.

"Adam." She gasped, dropping to her knees next to him.

"What the fuck? Doesn't this school have any form of security?" Chuck asked as he came to stand behind her.

Blair only half heard him as the smell of Adam's blood became too hard to resist. Her eyes flickered back and forth between colors faster, her fangs urged her to let them free, and she did. Quickly clasping a shaking hand over her mouth, she stood and ran to the nearest restroom. She breathed deeply, forcing herself to revert back.

Her phone chirped in her pocket, a text message appeared on the screen when she opened it.

_Careful Princess,_

_Or your new little friend may have the same fate._

_We wouldn't want that to happen._

_Carter_

Even in his message she could sense the arrogance he possessed.

She collected her thoughts and walked from the bathroom, avoiding Chuck talking to school security, she left the building, intent on finding Carter Baizen.

**

* * *

**

A/N: If you couldn't tell the dead guy was Adam Hayes, Blair's date from Chapter 8 'That Green Gentleman'.

**I hope I didn't disappoint, I am **_**very**_** out of practice. The first half of this chapter **_**was**_** written in May, the rest was pieced together sporadically over the summer.**

**I also hope I didn't overload on the drama factor. I added the Chuck and Blair, mostly for comic relief, because Blair will **_**always**_** enjoy seeing Chuck suffer. No matter how AU the story is.**

_**To apologize I offer spoilers:**_

**Carter and Blair will have a meeting.**

**B and the minions will go dress shopping.**

**The two-hundred and fourth anniversary of Blair's turning.**

_**Not very interesting I know**_

**I will try and put these all in the next chapter, if not they will be in the one after that.**

**Review.**


End file.
